Somnium
by Caaregmaa
Summary: Un castigo es lo suficientemente malo si consigue juntar situaciones vergonzosas y a tu peor enemigo en la misma sala. Hermione aprenderá cosas que nunca leyó en los libros: que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale y que las armas las carga el diablo (o Malfoy).
1. Tormenta

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de JK. Rowling.

 _¡Hola a todos! Este es el comienzo de una historia que se ha abierto paso a empujones en mi mente. No os engaño, adoro esta pareja y el encanto de lo prohibido._

 _Espero que disfrutéis de este delirio. Nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo I.- Tormenta**

Contemplaba distraída la lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal. Para encontrarse a principios de septiembre, a Hermione le parecía una broma de mal gusto aquel temporal. Muy lejos quedaban sus últimas vacaciones en Marsella, bajo aquel sol estival que poco tenía que ver con aquella lluvia incesante que calaba hasta los huesos.

A pesar de aquel tiempo tan desapacible, a pocos parecía atraer la idea de pasar la tarde en la biblioteca. Y siendo sinceros, hasta a ella le estaba costando concentrarse en su libro de Transformaciones. Tras cada párrafo que leía, sus ojos iban inexorablemente hacia la ventana. Entornaba los ojos intentando localizar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y más concretamente a sus amigos, pero aquella tormenta lo ocultaba todo.

Frunciendo el ceño, adivinando el humor de Ron en la cena tras el entrenamiento, Hermione afianzó los codos a ambos lados de su libro, apoyando la frente en sus manos.

-Hermione…

Esta dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento. Ginny, sentada frente a ella, sonreía con la frente llena de barro. Toda ella era una masa de barro. No muy lejos de allí, la Madame Pince fruncía los labios y el ceño con sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja, dispuesta a echarla de inmediato si a su amiga se le ocurría tocar uno de sus preciados libros con las manos sucias.

-¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?- preguntó Hermione, cerrando el libro tras aceptar su derrota ante las distracciones.

-Todo lo bien que puede ir mientras te caen litros de agua encima – contestó con sencillez-. Me voy a la ducha.

Se levantó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Has visto a Luna? Me dijo que estaría por aquí, necesito hablar con ella – preguntó Ginny.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras empujaba el libro dentro de la mochila. Una mochila alarmantemente llena.

Con la firme decisión de terminar de leer el capítulo que había dejado pendiente tras la cena, salió de la biblioteca con la mente fija en un trozo de tarta de melaza.

Minutos después encontró hueco hacia la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, acomodando la mochila entre sus pies. Se sirvió un trozo de pastel de carne, y se abstrajo totalmente del mundo mientras masticaba despacio la comida.

Harry y Ron no tardaron en llegar, quizá movidos por el delicioso aroma que despedía el Gran Comedor. Ron tomó rápidamente asiento frente a Hermione y, sin mediar palabra, amontonó en su plato tanta comida como podía.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Harry? – Hermione decidió no preguntar al hambriento Ron, que en esos momentos masticaba a dos carrillos.

-Desde luego no es el mejor día para quidditch, pero cada entrenamiento cuenta – contestó Harry con los ojos brillantes y aquella cara de felicidad siempre que volvía de subirse a una escoba.

Embozando una discreta sonrisa, Hermione alcanzó un trozo de tarta de melaza. Para ser sincera, seguía sin comprender aquella fascinación por el deporte que era capaz de cambiar drásticamente el estado de ánimo de sus amigos. Comenzaba a dudar seriamente que ese fanatismo le llegara a ella después de seis años conociendo la existencia del quidditch.

-Ginny se amolda muy bien con las otras cazadoras – siguió Harry, mientras se servía muslos de pollo-; estoy convencido de que este año, si seguimos entrenando bien, volveremos a ganar la copa.

Ginny acababa de traspasar la puerta del Gran Comedor con su flamante pelo rojo suelto, deteniéndose para hablar con Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw y echándose a reír a carcajadas. Los ojos de mi amigo la siguieron en todo momento.

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Ron? – preguntó dubitativa Hermione.

Ron había aplacado su ansia de comida y masticaba más lentamente, saboreando. Siempre era mejor idea hablar con Ron cuando ya había comido y su mal genio se aplacaba. Además se le entendía mejor cuando no tenía la boca repleta.

Por toda respuesta, su amigo se encogió de hombros. Harry lo miró disgustado.

-¡Lo hace bien! – exclamó mirando ceñudo al pelirrojo-. Si no tuviera esa maldita falta de confianza…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… - rezongó con desidia Ron, continuando con su cena.

Ginny atravesó el Gran Comedor hasta llegar a la mesa Gryffindor.

-Hazme hueco, Ron – exigió a su hermano, sentándose frente a Harry y Hermione.

Con un profundo suspiro, la pelirroja vació lo que quedaba de zumo de calabaza de la jarra a su vaso.

-Los profesores están consiguiendo ponernos frenéticos con los TIMOs – masculló lanzando una mirada resentida a la mesa de los profesores-. Hasta Luna está algo nerviosa, y os aseguro que no hay nada más raro que eso.

-Hace bien en estarlo, es algo muy importante que decidirá todo vuestro futuro – repuso Hermione con crudeza.

Ginny, moviendo la mano como quien espanta a una mosca, le restó importancia.

-Pues ahí tienes a Fred y George, ganando montañas de galeones.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mirada de Ron la disuadió.

* * *

" _Maldita sea"_

Draco Malfoy andaba a buen paso por el pasillo hacia su sala común. Después de haber perdido el tiempo buscando información sobre conjuración en _Guía de la trasformación, nivel superior_ , había resuelto ir a la biblioteca para descubrir que alguien se había llevado el libro que necesitaba.

Acostumbrado como estaba a la biblioteca de su propia mansión, a Draco le parecía bochornosa aquella falta de material en un colegio que decía ser de prestigio _. "¿Qué menos que dos libros iguales en un lugar con 700 estudiantes?"_ No hacer el trabajo para McGonagall tampoco entraba en sus planes. Por muy desagradable que resultara admitirlo, la severidad de la profesora de Transformaciones intimidaba a cualquiera. Incluso si ese cualquiera era Draco Malfoy.

Lo que más le molestaba era la pérdida de tiempo. Más productivo hubiera sido acudir al entrenamiento de los Gryffindor y entonar nuevas estrofas de su gran creación: _"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_. Sonriendo casi con nostalgia ante su gran creatividad, comenzó a tararear la cancioncilla.

Llegó a su Sala Común con la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante. Tras dejar su mochila apoyada en la pared de piedra, se sentó en su butaca favorita, una de las pocas a las que le llegaba luz natural por la mañana. Inconvenientes de una Sala Común semisubterránea.

Fue entonces cuando sus tripas le recordaron dolorosamente qué había olvidado. Soltando una exclamación furiosa contra la profesora McGonagall, el desconocido alumno que le había quitado el libro y todo aquello que le había hecho perder su tiempo, comprendió que no llegaría a la cena.

Así lo encontraron sus amigos unos segundos después, farfullando maldiciones y espantando a unos asustados alumnos de primero que subieron pitando a sus habitaciones.

-Ya veo que hoy no es tu mejor día – Pansy sacudió ante los ojos de Draco una bolsa que desprendía un olor delicioso que le hacía salivar-. Menos mal que tienes a tu maravillosa y perfecta amiga Pansy que piensa en todo.

Sin molestarse en rectificar aquellos generosos atributos que su amiga se había prodigado a ella misma, Draco arrebató la bolsa, se sentó cómodamente en aquel sillón recargado y se relamió de gusto.

Pansy desde luego no esperaba su agradecimiento, aunque lo intuía. Demasiados años habían pasado ya desde que se encontraron por primera vez como para no conocerse.

Pero Zabini era otro cantar.

-Qué quieres que te diga Draco, cualquiera te domina con un par de muslos de pollo – Blaise se sentó en la butaca frente a Draco. Zabini conocía a Draco, por supuesto, y por eso mismo sabía aprovechar la ocasión de molestarle cuando la tenía-. Eres como un perro ladrador amansado con comida.

Draco, con la boca demasiado llena como para articular palabra, se contentó con lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.

* * *

Hermione respiraba apresuradamente mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Se había quedado dormida aquella mañana y para colmo había olvidado su redacción de Pociones en la Sala Común.

Derrapó ligeramente al girar hacia otro pasillo. Alcanzó las escaleras ocultas detrás de un tapiz cuando el timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clase sonó.

Mascullando improperios por lo bajo, decidió estirar su suerte y volvió a bajar escalones de dos en dos mientras el flato le provocaba punzadas en el tórax.

" _De hoy no pasa incluir en mi horario algo de deporte"_ Si le tocara cualquier otra clase que no fuera Pociones, aquello no estaría ocurriendo. Se limitaría a caminar, llamaría a la puerta y el profesor de turno la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, fueran cuales fueran los minutos de retraso. Pero esa imagen idílica no parecía encajar mucho con Snape, cuya única mueca que le dirigía se alejaba mucho de una sonrisa.

Distraída como estaba, Hermione no vio venir el escalón falso hacia el final de la escalera, ese escalón que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar y el que estuvo a punto de causar graves problemas a Harry.

Tambaleándose por el impulso, manoteó desesperada el aire para finalmente dar con el trasero en el suelo. Tener la mochila llena de libros pesados había inclinado la balanza hacia atrás. _"Desde luego, esto es más propio de Neville que de mi"_.

Su gemido de dolor por la posición poco natural en la que había quedado su pie atrapado no consiguió ahogar las carcajadas que llegaban desde el final de la escalera.

Draco Malfoy reía, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, con unas atronadoras carcajadas. Hermione, muerta de la vergüenza, continuaba sentada de mala manera en el escalón, notando la inconfundible llegaba de sangre a su cara.

Draco, por su parte, agradecía el hecho de haber ido a primera hora a la biblioteca sólo por ver semejante espectáculo. Enjugándose una lágrima, mientras la risa remitía, contempló el rosto enrojecido de Hermione.

-Parece que a todo ratón de biblioteca le llega su ratonera – dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Todavía riendo un poco, comenzó a seguir su camino hacia la clase de Snape en las mazmorras.

-¡Eh! ¡Que no puedo salir de aquí yo sola! – protestó Hermione, tragándose su orgullo de forma dolorosa. Además, llegando al mismo tiempo que Malfoy a clase, la dejarían entrar seguro. _"A ese mimado de Malfoy"_. No pasaría un alma por aquel hueco en la siguiente hora, y antes muerta a que Snape le pusiera un cero por no presentar el trabajo.

Draco volvió a aparecer por el hueco con cara de importarle muy poco la situación de la castaña.

-Esto…mmmm…no, realmente no lo había notado – dijo mirándose las uñas con indiferencia-. Qué pena que tus amigos Cara Rajada y Pobretón no estén aquí para ayudarte.

-Y qué pena que te cayeras de los brazos de tu madre al nacer – gruñó Hermione, peleando por sacar su pie del escalón.

-Es una suerte que hoy este generoso y quiera ayudar al populacho – dijo Draco con altivez, ignorando el comentario de Hermione. La aludida dejó sus esfuerzos para alzar la vista y mirarle, sorprendida-. Pero no pienso mancharme las manos.

Esta puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aun así te recordaré algo, Granger – Draco se giró con la intención de irse, mostrando su perfil a Hermione-; tienes una varita: úsala.

Con los puños cerrados con furia, Hermione todavía alcanzó a oír el comentario de Malfoy mientras se alejaba:

-Estos sangresucia…a cualquiera le venden una varita hoy en día.

Sí, claro que tenía una varita, una varita que en esos momentos oscilaba en el filo de dos escalones más abajo. Desgraciadamente había salido disparada de su bolsillo.

Pensando en lo mucho que una buena estudiante como ella debía esforzarse en sus estudios, le pareció que sus rodillas bien merecían ser sacrificadas por un bien mayor: el EXTASIS de pociones.

Quizá aquellos que se han encontrado alguna vez en una zanja de barro y ven con desesperación como sus intentos de salir del lodo solo conducen a un hundimiento mayor, comprenderán la tensa situación de Hermione.

Mientras el cuadro vecino de una bruja decrépita la azuzaba para que hiciera cosas disparatadas: _hazte cosquillas en el pie y el otro saldrá solo_ o _crea tu propio lazo cowboy con tu pelo_ ; Hermione se estiraba apretando los dientes escaleras abajo.

Tras unos angustiosos momentos, consiguió la varita y respiró hondo antes de murmurar: _¡waddiwasi!_ Su pie encajado salió de aquella trampa y, trotando y cojeando a la vez, se dirigió a las mazmorras. Atrás dejo a la bruja del cuadro que seguía insistiendo en que podría haber hecho una gran cuerda con su pelo enmarañado.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Hermione alcanzó a ver a Malfoy llamando a la puerta del aula de Pociones. Cómo se notaba que no temía ninguna reprimenda por parte de Snape.

-Vaya, enhorabuena Granger – dijo Draco mientras ambos esperaban la respuesta del profesor detrás de la puerta-. ¿Has hecho palanca con la varita para sacar el pie, verdad?

-He hecho magia, imbécil.

-Sí, eso dices…

El profesor abrió la puerta con un gesto frío que cambió ligeramente cuando vio a Draco.

-Pasa Draco – dijo mientras Malfoy pasaba al lado de Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa petulante-. ¿Por qué llega tarde, Srta. Granger?

Con la cara ruborizada ante las miradas atentas de toda la clase, Hermione explicó su tropiezo en la escalera, sin dar muchos detalles. Bastante humillante había resultado ya esa mañana como para relatársela al profesor Snape.

-Ya veo – dijo Snape relamiendo las palabras-, aunque es una historia más propia de Longbottom.

Unas mesas más atrás, Neville se hundía lentamente en su asiento con la cara enrojecida.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor – repuso Snape-, siéntese.

Hermione cojeó hacia la mesa donde la esperaban las caras preocupadas de Harry y Ron.

-¿De verdad te has quedado atrapada en el escalón? – le preguntó Ron por lo bajo con cara de escepticismo.

Algo abochornada, decidió confesar parte de su patética, aunque exitosa, estrategia de huida. Detuvo su relato cuando a Ron le entró la risa floja, lo que ocasionó que Hermione no le dirigiera la palabra en lo que quedaba de día.

Malfoy se aseguró que todo Hogwarts, o al menos sexto curso, se enterara de cómo se había caído y qué cara había puesto Hermione. Las imitaciones ridículas a las que se enfrentaba la Gryffindor poco tenían que ver con la realidad, o al menos eso confiaba ella.

Pero como muy bien sabía Hermione, irritarse era darles la victoria, por lo que se limitó a ignorar a cada Slytherin que se encontraba. Su única muestra de debilidad consistió en ir a la Enfermería después de que Harry insistiera una y otra vez, harto de ver su cojera.

Hacia media tarde, tras despedirse de unos afligidos Harry y Ron que iban a Adivinación, Hermione fue directa a la biblioteca. Aquel lugar silencioso le proporcionaba una paz que pocas cosas conseguía.

Tras instalarse cómodamente en su rincón favorito, se dirigió a las estanterías para dejar el libro de Transformaciones que había cogido prestado hacía unos días. Podía dejar que la Madame Pince lo hiciera, pero estaba segura que se ganaba su favor teniendo esos pequeños detalles con ella. A cambio ella no ponía nunca pegas en cerrar un poquito más tarde si Hermione se lo pedía.

Colocando cuidadosamente el libro en su lugar, Hermione escuchó una exclamación furiosa al otro lado de la estantería. Totalmente confusa, vio cómo el libro que acababa de dejar desaparecía arrastrado por una mano blanca. Tras desaparecer del hueco, Hermione pudo ver un ojo gris fascinante que no parecía de este mundo.

Pero aquel ojo parecía cabreado, y la Gryffindor no tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecía.

-¡Así que eras tú! – exclamó furioso Draco, que había bordeado la estantería para encontrarse con la alumna que había acaparado el libro durante días.

Hermione enrojeció, consciente de haber pensado en lo extraordinario de los ojos de aquel desconocido que había resultado ser Malfoy. A decir verdad, haberlos visto sin saber que eran de él le había quitado cierto prejuicio. _"Como que nada que tenga Draco Malfoy puede ser bueno"_

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione, a sabiendas de que no había que hacer grandes cosas para enfadar a Malfoy.

-Llevas días con este maldito libro – gruñó agitando el libro con su mano derecha-, ¿se te ha pasado por la cabeza que hay gente que también lo necesita, comelibros insaciable?

-Pues es muy fácil, hurón – las cejas de Hermione estaban a punto de tocarse entre ellas-, cógelo antes de que lo haga yo y asunto resuelto.

-No me hagas reír – dijo Draco con una mueca sarcástica-, eso es imposible cuando tú vives prácticamente en la biblioteca.

-¡No vivo en la biblioteca! – gritó Hermione, furiosa.

Unos alumnos de séptimo, sentados en mesas próximas, le dirigieron miradas de irritación.

-Bien, vale… - farfulló Hermione mientras cogía un libro al azar de la estantería-. De todas maneras dudo mucho que entiendas algo de los que pone ese libro.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? – Draco frunció el ceño consternado. Luego su cara cambió e hizo un mohín lastimero-. Pobre, ¿el golpe en la escalera te ha dañado el cerebro, verdad?

Lanzándole una mirada de odio, Hermione pasó a su lado abrazando el libro. Sentándose en su rincón favorito, todavía se preguntaba por qué su amada y pacífica biblioteca había pasado a ser un lugar tan hostil. _"Por el estúpido de Malfoy"_ En su opinión, aquél Slytherin no tenía respeto por nada, ni siquiera por los santuarios de los demás.

A pocos metros de allí, Draco despotricaba contra la castaña. _"Es una comelibros sabelotodo insufrible"_. Tenía que ser ella la persona que le había quitado _su_ libro. No le bastaba con el resto, tenía que joderle a él llevándose el que le interesaba.

A pesar de esa vocecilla racional en su cerebro que le decía que era poco probable que ella supiera lo del libro, Draco estaba dispuesto a pagarlo con la Gryffindor. _"Porque no se puede ir por el mundo con esa aura de santurrona y luego hacer esas putadas"_.

Draco lo tenía claro: él no era ningún santo, y por eso mismo evitaba hacer juicios de valor a los demás. Bueno, sus críticas al trio de oro estaban más que justificadas: alguien debía traer a la realidad al pobretón de Weasel, a cararajada Potter y a peloarbusto Granger.

Masajeando distraído su frente, fue pasando páginas del libro para encontrar lo que le interesaba.

Hermione mientras tanto ojeaba su planificador de deberes para cerciorar que todo estaba bajo control. Comenzó por releer su trabajo para Encantamientos, como a ella le gustaba hacer. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo la gente podía entregar sus deberes sin repasarlos ni una vez. Ella lo hacía dos.

Todo estaba correcto hasta que una sensación casi dolorosa se propagó desde su estómago mientras leía su redacción de Transformaciones. Había olvidado poner algunos datos importantes, datos que ahora mismo aguardaban en un libro que Malfoy leía con interés.

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, respirando hondo para infundirse tranquilidad. Era el colmo, después de lo que se había formado, ir allí para pedirle el libro. Iba a mandarla a la mierda, sin duda.

No tenía muy claro porqué el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor, ya que su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho mientras caminaba con parsimonia hacia la mesa de Malfoy. Este, centrado en la lectura, no la vio venir.

Hermione se detuvo delante de él, con la esperanza de que la mesa de madera pusiera distancia suficiente ante los gritos que se oirían próximamente.

-Eh…

Draco alzó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de Hermione, mientras unos cuantos mechones rebeldes se esparcían por su frente. No dijo nada, pero continuó mirando de forma indolente a la Gryffindor, esperando que hablara.

Hermione cuadró los hombros.

-Necesito el libro que estas leyen…- se acobardó un poco mientras Draco elevaba una ceja.

-Ni de coña – dijo este, con la vista de vuelta a la página.

-¡Sólo será un segundo! – dijo frustrada, refrenando el impulso de zarandearlo.

-Segundo que acaba de terminar ahora mismo – dijo Draco sin apartar la vista del libro-, así que la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¡Mira, imbécil! – susurró furiosamente Hermione, consciente de la mirada de advertencia de la bibliotecaria-, ¡sólo necesito consultar una cosa!

-Qué pena – Draco paladeaba la frustración de Hermione mientras una sonrisa ladeada surgía en su cara -, tendrás que conformarte con un Aceptable en Transformaciones.

Lanzándole una mirada iracunda, Hermione volvió a su sitio. Si algo podía haber hecho para no conseguir el libro era mostrar su interés ante Malfoy. Algo le decía que no volvería a ver ese libro en lo que restaba de curso.

Y la sonrisa satisfecha de Draco Malfoy confirmaba sus sospechas.

* * *

-Os digo que es el baile de Navidad – repitió Seamus firmemente, mientras Neville asentía con la cabeza-, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Otro Torneo de los Tres Magos no, claro – dijo Ginny, apartando su Micropuff Arnold de las garras de Crocksanks-. Sería demasiado pronto para repetirlo.

-¡Quizá sea un certamen de belleza! – exclamó una emocionada Parvati.

Un _no_ rotundo salió de la boca de todos, dejándola desilusionada. Los Gryffindor se encontraban en la Sala Común, indagando sobre el comunicado de Dumbledore de la mañana siguiente.

-¿Y un intercambio de colegios? – sugirió Lavender-. Conocimos a gente nueva en cuarto curso… aunque algunas más profundamente, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Esta fulminó a Lavender con la mirada, captando el mensaje oculto. Qué pelusilla le tenían desde que había tenido algo con Viktor.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que no interfiera con el Quidditch – dijo Harry, mientras instaba a un peón a moverse en el tablero. La pieza no estaba muy convencida del movimiento y trataba que Harry escogiera a otra. O quizá sabía simplemente que contra Ron no se podía ganar.

-Lo sabremos dentro de nada, así que ¿por qué preocuparse? – sentenció Ron mientras observaba fijamente el tablero, planeando la jugada.

Hermione cogió a su gato y lo puso en su regazo. Sentada en la butaca junto al fuego de la chimenea, pensó en las muchas razones que tenían por las que preocuparse. Hogwarts daba una infinita sensación de seguridad, a pesar de todos los peligros que habían vivido allí en el pasado. Pero fuera se gestaba algo oscuro y maligno, paciente y cruel.

La poca información que llegaba del exterior no auguraba nada bueno. El temblor que se apoderaba de las manos de Hermione cada mañana, mientras colocaba en knut en el bolsillo de su lechuza del Profeta, hablaba por sí solo.

Una cosa era cierta: Voldemort continuaba reclutando gente, chantajeando y matando en la sombra. Del trabajo pesado se encargaban sus lacayos, cada día más numerosos.

Casi sin proponérselo, como esas cancioncitas de los anuncios que tu mente no puede parar de repetir, los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy aparecieron en su cabeza. Aquél iris tan extraño, con un tono gris oscuro en los bordes, que iba aclarándose conforme llegaba a la pupila. _"Y que yo he encontrado fascinantes"_ gruñó internamente Hermione.

Pues bien, por ella el Slytherin podría tener unos ojos violetas que lanzaran rayos, porque aquél engendro inútil, proyecto de mortífago, seguiría siento de todo menos fascinante.

Y que Merlín la perdonara, pero fue incapaz de encontrarle algún defecto a esos ojos, a pesar de que lo intentó un buen rato antes de caer dormida en su cama.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Draco despertaba en un aparatoso lío de sabanas. Tiraba nerviosamente de sus piernas hasta sacarlas de esa maraña de tela y luego, casi por costumbre, parpadeaba perezosamente mirando al techo.

Aquella noche la pesadilla había sido de lo más verídica. Si hubiera sido una persona más halagüeña, incluso podría felicitarse por tener aquella imaginación tan desbordante. Porque desbordaba, _y mucho_ , haber tenido una pesadilla cada noche desde que llegara a Hogwarts.

Y todas trataban de lo mismo. Cuando estaba en Malfoy Manor, y a pesar de que el peligro era el mismo, le reconfortaba la presencia de su madre. Era tangible, real, y podía saber a tiempo real si algo realmente jodido les amenazaba. Con su padre era diferente.

Ahora, aunque en aquellas dos primeras semanas de colegio hubiera mandado más cartas de las que había enviado nunca para esas fechas, le quedaba el resquicio de la duda. Una duda que le oprimía el pecho. Por lo que todas sus pesadillas se podrían resumir en un ir y venir de información fragmentada, donde las caras de sus padres torturados o muertos se quedaban en su subconsciente.

No tuvo que mirar alrededor para comprobar que sus compañeros de habitación seguían allí. Blaise roncaba sonoramente sobre su cama, farfullando frases inconexas que se le escapaban en sueños: _ya tengo todos los cromos_ o _qué guapo soy_. A veces, Draco se preguntaba si ser tan presuntuoso hasta en sueños no debía ser un signo de alguna alteración mental.

Theodore Nott, por otro lado, era silencioso incluso durmiendo. Le delataba la respiración profunda y aquella mano inerte que caía de la cama hasta el suelo. Todo lo contrario de Crabbe y Goyle, que competían entre ellos y Blaise en ronquidos.

Con una mueca resignada, comprendió que no iba a poder dormir otra vez, por lo que se puso en marcha para un nuevo día. Además, aquella mañana incluía comunicado del viejo chiflado.

* * *

Casi se podía paladear la tensión en el ambiente, como cuando se acercaba Navidad. Algo muy de pobretones, si le preguntaban a Draco. Poner tantas ilusiones en los regalos era síntoma de carencias materiales se mirase por donde se mirase.

El Gran Comedor era un auténtico hervidero de personas. Y es que en días normales la gente acudía a desayunar de forma dispar, algunos más madrugadores que otros. Pero aquél día Dumbledore hablaba y todos escuchaban. Draco trató de imaginar cómo sería tener tal poder de convocatoria.

-Buenos días a todos – comenzó el director, levantándose en su asiento-. A pesar de algunas caras adormiladas entre el público, confío en que prestaréis atención – continuó con una sonrisa afable, lanzando un guiño a Colin Creevey, que cabeceaba de sueño, con su cara amenazando con estamparse en sus cereales-. Debo anunciar dos acontecimientos para este curso: el primero, un Baile de Navidad…

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron recibidas con emoción entre los alumnos, sobre todo por el sexo femenino.

-…al que podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante.

De nuevo se creó revuelo, por la indignación de los cursos inferiores.

Dumbledore sonrió y apaciguó con un movimiento de manos. Enseguida se hizo el silencio.

-A la siguiente actividad les aseguro que podrán participar todos los alumnos – repuso con seriedad-. Han transcurrido ya muchos años desde que el profesor Beery abandonó su puesto de Herbología para dedicar todo su tiempo a algo que le apasionaba: el teatro. Desde entonces, enseña en la Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático. No obstante, antes de abandonar el colegio, se intentó realizar una representación teatral navideña y debo confesar que acabó en desastre.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del Gran Comedor.

-Desde ese momento, el antiguo director Dippet prohibió cualquier tipo de representación navideña – continuó Dumbledore, con un deje de diversión en la voz-. Pues bien, el profesor Beery se encuentra ya mayor y quiere poder ver una última puesta en escena en Hogwarts, y he aceptado.

El barullo de voces no se hizo esperar. Desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, Draco pudo observar la cara emocionada de Granger.

 _Alguien podía mencionarle que peinarse no es perjudicial para la salud_ , pensó con saña, observando el pelo enmarañado de la Gryffindor.

-Ahora bien – prosiguió Dumbledore, ganando de nuevo el silencio de todos-, en esta ocasión yo mismo me encargaré de la seguridad del acto. Exigiré responsabilidad y seriedad. Se os proporcionará la información necesaria para participar dentro de unos días. Y quién sabe – dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo-, quizá entre vosotros se encuentre alguna estrella.

-Se le ha ido la jodida cabeza – repuso Blaise, una vez que el director se sentó en su silla y todo el alumnado comenzó a hablar entre ellos.

-Eso no se discute – dijo Draco con una sonrisa-, pero ¿de qué nos extrañamos?

-¿Qué ocurriría la última vez para que lo prohibieran? – preguntó Pansy, sentada frente a Blaise.

-Seguramente los alumnos lo hicieron jodidamente mal y el colegio entero pasó vergüenza ajena.

-¿Eres incapaz de no meter la palabra _joder_ en cada maldita frase? – preguntó la Slytherin.

-Por supuesto que soy _jodidamente_ capaz de no meterla – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona -, pero entonces perdería el encanto Zabini.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

-No quiero empezar a oíros desde por la mañana – dijo Draco con hastío, desplegando el Profeta mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

Café negro, solo, sin azúcar. Amargo como sus pesadillas y necesario como las horas de sueño que le faltaban. Pero ni todo el café del mundo podría haberlo espabilado tanto como aquella portada del periódico.

 **«Fuentes cercanas al Ministerio de Magia aseguran hallarse tras la pista de Bellatrix Lestrange»**

La conocida mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, cuya fuga de Azkaban puso en jaque al Ministerio de Magia en pleno, se halla en paradero desconocido desde el pasado mes. Fuentes fidedignas aseguran que podría encontrarse en Inglaterra, donde conserva lazos familiares…

Draco dejó de leer y cerró el periódico. La mano crispada se tensó al coger la taza de café y acercarla a sus labios. Bebió el café de forma automática, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Me acercas el Profeta?

Nott, por supuesto. Era frustrante cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan observadora.

De malas maneras, Draco le lanzó el periódico. Theo apenas parpadeó al leer la página, y desde luego no dijo ni una palabra.

Unos metros más allá, Longbottom salía del Gran Comedor con los puños apretados. Siguiendo su estela hasta la mesa Gryffindor, los ojos grises se encontraron con unos ojos color miel. Y ninguno apartó la mirada.

* * *

 _Me he resistido mucho a publicarla, en parte porque soy bastante inconformista y siempre me quedan ganas de retocar lo ya escrito; y por otro lado la cantidad de cosas productivas que debería hacer con las horas que invierto en esto. Pero nadie dijo que entretener a dramioneros no fuera productivo así que..._

 _Hace tiempo dejé inconclusa una historia en la que tenía mucha ilusión. Desgraciadamente, por problemas que se escapaban de mis manos, tuve que dejar de escribir. Pero una vez que pude volver a hacerlo, me encontré con la terrible evidencia: odiaba la forma de escribir de mi pasado yo. Supongo que las escritoras y escritores que me lean saben a qué me refiero. Por un tiempo pensé en borrarla, pero me horrorizó la idea de desprenderme de la historia, aun estando inconclusa._

 _Es todo por ahora, siempre y cuando alguien quiera saber más! y eso sólo podré saberlo con **reviews**! Seré feliz con ellos :)_

 ** _"En ocasiones tenemos que abandonar la vida que habíamos planeado, porque ya no somos la misma persona que hizo aquellos planes" Javier Iriondo_**


	2. Castigo y culpa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de JK. Rowling.

 _¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí llega el segundo capi, espero que lo disfrutéis :) Nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

 **Capitulo II. Castigo y culpa**

Hermione apenas podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan confusa.

-No tiene ningún sentido – repitió por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

Ron soltó un bufido a su lado.

-No puedo creer que de verdad trates de comprender a esa serpiente.

Hermione no le hizo el menor caso.

-Escuchadme, es que realmente no tiene ningún sentido. A ver, ¿cuántas veces habéis visto a Malfoy tan nervioso?

-¿Dices además de cuando ve que atrapo la snitch antes que él? – dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Ron soltó una carcajada a su lado.

-No, por una vez no estamos hablando de Quidditch – Hermione frunció el ceño-. Lo digo en serio, hace dos días que apareció esa portada en El Profeta. ¿No le habéis notado muy raro?

-Para ser sinceros, yo llevo notando algo raro en él desde comienzo de curso – dijo Harry-. Ni siquiera se presentó en nuestro vagón a darnos su acostumbrada bienvenida, y eso que casi se ha convertido en una tradición.

 _"Exacto"_ pensó Hermione. Porque analizándolo todo fríamente, algo no iba como siempre. Desde que el periódico diera la noticia de que Bellatrix había sido vista en Inglaterra, no había podido dejar de observar con mirada analítica a Draco Malfoy. Comenzando por su momentánea expresión crispada de aquella mañana durante el desayuno y anuncio de Dumbledore.

-Si queréis mi opinión, creo que sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre – repuso Ron.

-Sí que lo es, pero algo sigue sin cuadrarme.

-¿A qué viene tanto interés?- preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba segura. Quizá tenía que ver con aquel extraño Malfoy que había aterrizado en Hogwarts aquel año. Y es que parecía que hubiera madurado de golpe en los escasos meses de verano. Se preguntó cuánto de aquello tendría que ver con su padre, todavía preso en Azkaban.

-No es nada – respondió ella-, creo que me dio la impresión de que él sabía dónde estaba Bellatrix.

-¡Pues claro que lo sabe! – gruñó Ron-, es su tía, ¿no?

-No sería raro, la verdad – dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba de forma fija a Malfoy, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin-. Si supiera dónde está esa… - maldijo mientras retorcía una servilleta.

-Bueno, es mucho elucubrar – dijo Hermione rápidamente-. No sabemos nada en absoluto.

-¡Has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema! – respondió con mal humor Harry.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé – se entretuvo dándole un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza. Decidió que era momento de cambiar de tema-. ¿Creéis que han encontrado voluntarios para el teatro?

-No lo creo – dijo Ron-. Pobre de aquel que tenga que actuar delante de todos nosotros.

-La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que necesitan al menos diez personas – dijo Hermione.

-Pues ya me dirás… no se de nadie que haya decidido apuntarse.

Apurando el zumo, Hermione se levantó del banco.

-Vamos, tenemos clase de Transformaciones.

-Es verdad – dijo Ron, colocándose la mochila sobre un hombro-. A saber qué nuevos hechizos impronunciables debemos aprender hoy.

* * *

Draco siguió disimuladamente con la mirada cómo el trío dorado salía del Gran Comedor.

-Estoy completamente segura, Pansy – dijo Daphne, apartando un mechón oscuro del pelo de su amiga-. Creo que el pelo corto no te sentaría nada bien.

Reprimiendo un gruñido de frustración, Draco no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué cojones hacía escuchando semejante conversación. A su lado, Blaise debió de pensar algo parecido, ya que compartieron una mirada de hastío.

-Creo que será mejor irse a clase, antes de que a alguna de estas dos le dé por pintarnos las uñas –dijo el moreno.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó junto a su amigo y ambos emprendieron rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. Pronto se encontraron a unos metros de Potter y sus amigos.

-Nunca me había fijado en el culo de Granger… - dijo Blaise con un brillo pervertido en la mirada. Por alguna razón, esta se había quitado la túnica negra y la llevaba en la mano, mostrando su falda negra de tablas.

Enfadado con Blaise –y consigo mismo por no poder resistirse-, le echó un vistazo a lo que escondía la falda de la Gryffindor. Habría jurado que Granger tenía el culo respingón. _Sexy_.

Carraspeó, incómodo. Observar el culo de impuras no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pero a cada paso que daba la castaña a unos metros delante de ellos, a él se le desviaban ligeramente los ojos.

Con un movimiento sutil, trató de aflojar un poco su corbata, que de repente le apretaba. Agarró con fuerza por el codo a Blaise y lo impulsó hacia delante con él, apretando el paso para poder adelantar al trío dorado.

-No me puedo creer que me haya manchado la túnica con el desayuno – decía Hermione, mientras rascaba con una uña el tejido negro-. Entre la caída de las escaleras y esto, me estoy convirtiendo en una torpe.

Y Draco, que había rebasado a los tres amigos por fin, no pudo evitar girar levemente la cara para decir, mirando hacia atrás:

-Eso no tienes que jurarlo, Granger.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. Él sonrió con suficiencia, y continuó su camino a clase. Aun así, le llegó el comentario airado del pobretón.

-¿Ves? Sigue siendo un completo imbécil.

Blaise miró a Draco con expresión interrogante.

-No esperarás que no haga nada cuando veo a un amigo perder los papeles por un culo – declaró el Slytherin, mirando enfadado a Blaise.

-Me cansas. Solo era un culo, y bastante aceptable, por cierto.

Sin ganas de discutir, Draco entró en el aula de Transformaciones, sentándose junto a su amigo.

Pronto la clase se llenó de alumnos.

-Bien, comencemos – dijo McGonagall, cerrando con un golpe de varita la puerta-. He corregido vuestras redacciones. No estoy nada satisfecha con la mayoría. Si queréis hacer un buen EXTASIS tendréis que esforzaros más.

Otro golpe de varita hizo que los pergaminos corregidos llegaran hasta sus dueños.

-Señorita Granger, una redacción brillante, como siempre.

Hermione sonrió encantada. Unas mesas más allá, Draco torcía el gesto.

-Señor Malfoy, estoy muy contenta con sus progresos – dijo la profesora, deteniéndose al lado de la mesa de Draco-. Ha mejorado usted mucho desde el año pasado, siga así.

Este no dijo nada. En su cara no había rastro de alegría u orgullo. Se limitó a dar un vistazo a las correcciones de su redacción.

Hermione lo miró, extrañada. Que le cortaran la mano de la varita si en otro tiempo Malfoy no hubiera mirado a todos con superioridad tras ese comentario de McGonagall.

Entonces él levantó los ojos de su pergamino y la pilló mirándole. Hermione se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado, rogando por no ruborizarse.

La clase de dos horas continuó como Ron había previsto: tratando de pronunciar conjuros imposibles mientras realizaban movimientos muy concretos con la varita. Hasta Hermione, que normalmente conseguía realizar todo a la perfección, le costó más de una hora conseguir lo esperado, siendo la única de su clase en conseguirlo.

-10 puntos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger – premió la profesora McGonagall-. Los demás debéis practicar más. En la próxima clase veremos los progresos.

Todos se levantaron con el sonido del timbre. En mitad del alboroto, la profesora hizo llamar a los prefectos.

Hermione, Ron, Draco y Pansy aguardaron frente a la mesa a que todos salieran.

-Esta tarde hay convocada una reunión de prefectos en la sala de profesores – la jefa de la casa Gryffindor les miró con severidad-. A las siete en punto.

-Profesora, hoy hay entrenamiento de Quidditch – se aventuró a protestar Ron, aunque su voz fue perdiendo potencia conforme los labios de la profesora se fruncían.

-Señor Weasley, le aseguro que no hay nadie más que yo que quiera que Gryffindor gane; pero quiero que este allí a las siete en punto, ni un minuto más.

Dicho esto, McGonagall salió con paso largo y muy recta.

-Qué pena me dais los Gryffindor – dijo Pansy con una mueca de desprecio-, ni vuestra jefa de casa os soporta.

-Tiene gracia que lo diga alguien que pertenece a una casa que tiene en contra a las otras tres – repuso Hermione.

-Es la envidia que os corroe, Granger.

-Bonita forma de engañarse, Parkinson – Hermione bufó con escepticismo-. Si eso calma vuestra conciencia por las noches…

-¿Y quién ha dicho que tengamos conciencia? – Draco compuso una media sonrisa, divertido.

-Desde luego no me extrañaría que no la tuvieseis – repuso Hermione con una mueca-. A la gente mala le suceden cosas malas, recuérdalo.

-Claro, porque a la gente buena solo le ocurren cosas buenas, ¿no? – Draco puso los ojos en blanco-. Cuando te caigas de tu nube desde donde ves el mundo en blanco y negro, la hostia va a ser tremenda.

El Slytherin cogió a Pansy por el brazo y salieron del aula.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Ron le sujetó la puerta del aula a Hermione para que saliera.

-Sigue siendo un imbécil – repitió por tercera vez ese día.

Las clases continuaron a lo largo de la mañana. Si algo habían notado al comenzar sexto curso, era la dificultad añadida a todo, junto con la ingente cantidad de deberes. Harry y Ron proferían ruidos de angustia cada vez que un profesor ponía deberes. Para Hermione aquel era un reto estimulante.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, los tres estaban cansados.

-¡Hola! – Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry-. ¿Y esas caras?

-Sexto acabará conmigo – dijo Ron mientras agarraba la fuente de patatas.

-Ya será menos – dijo la pelirroja con optimismo-. ¿Esta tarde hay entrenamientos?

-A las 6:30 en el vestuario – dijo Harry. Su cara cambió a disgusto-, aunque Ron no puede ir.

-Ojalá no tuviera que ser prefecto.

-¡Ron! – le regañó Hermione.

-¡Es verdad! – se defendió este-. Al principio estaba bien, con un baño especial y todo ese rollo, pero ahora…

-Es un puesto importante y deberías tomártelo con más responsa…

-Que sí – la cortó Ron, mordiendo un muslo de pollo.

Hermione, enfadada, sacó un libro de su mochila y se puso a leer.

-¡Eh, mirad! – Neville, sentado cerca de ellos, señaló la mesa de profesores.

Justo al lado de la profesora McGonagall había una bruja con un sombrero puntiagudo de color burdeos.

-Debe ser la encargada del club de teatro, ¿verdad? – dijo Seamus.

Era una mujer que no debía pasar de los 50 años. Su túnica granate le daba cierta luz sangrienta a la cara delgada y puntiaguda. Mechones de pelo corto y negro salían por debajo del sombrero. En aquellos momentos hablaba con la profesora Sprout, sonriendo.

-Bueno, no tiene mala pinta – dijo Neville-. Al menos sonríe.

-Pues ya sabes Neville, puedes apuntarte al teatro cuando quieras – contestó Dean riendo.

-Ni loco – dijo el muchacho con cara de susto-, se me olvidarían todas las frases.

Unas mesas más allá, Theo comía silenciosamente rodeado de sus compañeros.

-¿La habéis visto? – preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa-. Os apuesto algo a que en cuanto me vea me quiere en su equipo interpretativo.

Nott rodó los ojos.

-No lo creo – dijo con voz tranquila-. Buscará algo más que una cara bonita.

-Ohhh – Blaise alargó el brazo para revolver el pelo a Theo, que le miró con una expresión que decía a las claras " _no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca_ "-, ya sé que me encuentras guapísimo Theo, pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones – soltó una gran carcajada.

-Bueno, si Don Ególatra ha terminado su ración de auto piropos por hoy…- dijo Pansy mirando con reprobación a Blaise, cuya sonrisa le dejó claro que no-, os diré que hay al menos tres alumnos de Slytherin apuntados en la lista.

Blaise soltó un silbido.

-Pues les deseo suerte con ello – dijo-. No quiero ni imaginarme la vergüenza que van a pasar, sobre todo si no cuentan con el chico más guapo de Hogwarts a su lado.

-Eres un quiero y no puedo – dijo Draco con una sonrisa-. Todos sabemos que el guapo soy yo y tú el tipo gracioso que me acompaña.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijo Ellie Tyrson sobre ti.

-Claro, porque la rechacé.

Y así continuaron en una discusión que parecía no tener final. Y no lo tenía, porque todos los Slytherin sabían que cada cierto tiempo el tema de "yo soy más guapo que tú" salía a relucir. Quizá aquello tenía mucho que ver con el narcisismo innato de aquella casa.

-Lo que no me puedo creer es que lleve una túnica tan hortera – declaró con disgusto Daphne, como si aquello fuera lo único importante.

Lanzándose uno al otro una mirada de profunda diversión, aunque fuera a costa de su amiga, Draco y Blaise se pusieron a comer.

El director escogió ese momento para levantarse de su asiento y pedir silencio.

-Señores y señoras, niños y niñas… os presento a Madame Grypock, será la encargada del club de teatro y de organizar la representación teatral. Os pido un afectuoso aplauso.

Todos aplaudieron mientras Madame Grypock saludaba con una mano, sonriente. Cuando cesaron los aplausos, se levantó de su asiento.

-Buenas tardes a todos – dijo, observando las cuatro mesas-. Hace ya muchos años que yo me sentaba como vosotros en una de esas mesas – y le guiñó el ojo a los alumnos de Hufflepuff, donde algunos rieron.

-Así que era de Hufflepuff – rezongó Daphne, como si eso aclarara la túnica de la mujer.

-No puedo aseguraros que seréis actores y actrices de éxito, pero si puedo prometeros que os haré sentir y vivir la pasión del teatro. Espero ver muchas caras el próximo sábado en la audición. Gracias a todos – dicho esto, se sentó de nuevo mientras recibía otro aplauso.

* * *

-Sigue sin darse cuenta de nada – dijo Ginny, molesta-. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando le digo que vuelvo a llevarme bien con Corner, aunque sea una completa mentira.

-Claro que se da cuenta – le contentó Hermione mientras se frotaba la nariz con la pluma-. Lo que pasa es que ni él mismo sabe lo que quiere todavía.

Ambas estaban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes. Ginny tenía grandes tomos que estudiar para los TIMOs.

-Pues ya ha tenido años para darse cuenta – su expresión era de frustración-. Yo creo que debería olvidarlo definitivamente.

Hermione suspiró y dejó su pluma en el tintero. Miró fijamente a su amiga.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que tienes 12 años. Hay cosas que una no puede evitar, y una de esas cosas es de quién nos enamoramos.

-Para ti es fácil…no te has enamorado nunca y no sabes la angustia que provoca no ser correspondido.

La Gryffindor prefirió morderse el labio y no contestar. Hasta hacía poco tiempo habría dicho que sí lo sabía. Que aquel cosquilleo agradable que sentía en el estómago cuando recibía cartas de Viktor era parecido a esas mariposas que tan empalagosamente describían las novelas de amor. Pero aquella sensación placentera era más por una subida a su ego.

-Sea como sea, yo no me daría por vencida – Hermione se levantó de la silla, recogiendo sus cosas-. Tengo que irme, quiero llegar pronto a la reunión.

-Yo también, tengo entrenamiento con Don nomeenterodenada – refunfuñó la pelirroja-. ¿Y por qué no te darías por vencida? ¿Acaso hay alguna posibilidad y yo no lo sé?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione se marchó de la biblioteca. Sabía que su amiga tenía más posibilidades de las que ella podría imaginar, a juzgar por las miradas de Harry.

Caminó por los corredores iluminados por las antorchas. Su figura proyectaba formas extrañas en la pared y comenzaba a hacer demasiado frío para tratarse de octubre.

Al cabo de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó a la planta baja. Llamó a la Sala de los Profesores y entró.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, provocando un escalofrío de gusto en Hermione al sentir el calor. La profesora McGonagall no estaba allí, pero los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin sí. Ernie y Hannah la saludaron con una sonrisa, mientras que Parkinson le lanzaba una mueca desagradable. Draco ni se inmutó.

-¿No ha llegado aún la profesora? – preguntó Hermione, de forma cordial.

-¿La ves por aquí, Granger? – contestó a su vez Parkinson.

Ignorándola por completo, la Gryffindor miró a los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

-Es pronto aun, no creo que tarde – respondió Ernie con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Aquello era algo que Hermione aceptaba pero a duras penas podía aguantar: esa sumisión que parecía la marca y seña de aquellos dos Hufflepuff. Ante cualquier conflicto ellos preferían calmar las cosas a posicionarse. No siempre era así, pero en las pequeñas cosas…

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, solo roto por el crepitar de las llamas. Pansy estaba sentada rígidamente y con cara de aburrimiento. A su lado, cerca de la mesa, Draco se sentaba relajado, tamborileando los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de madera.

Un _crac_ sobresaltó a los prefectos de Hufflepuff y a Hermione. Un pequeño elfo doméstico había aparecido en mitad de la sala. Llevaba con él una bandeja de pastelitos de crema y una jarra rebosante de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué…? – empezó a preguntar Hermione.

-Aquí tiene lo que me pidió, señor Malfoy – dijo el elfo con voz aguda. Se apresuró a llegar junto a Draco, posando las cosas en la mesa.

-Muy bien, ya puedes irte.

-No, no, espera un momento – repuso Hermione, sintiendo la rabia crecer por momento. El elfo la miró con miedo. Trató de suavizar el tono con mucho esfuerzo-. ¿Este alumno te está pidiendo que hagas cosas por él?

El elfo, atemorizado, lanzó una mirada a Malfoy.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? – preguntó con tranquilidad Draco, saboreando un pastelillo que apenas ocultaba su sonrisa divertida. Ver a Granger perder los nervios siempre era un espectáculo.

-¿Pero tú quién te has creído que eres? – su cara comenzó a enrojecer.

Un nuevo _crac_ les indicó que el elfo había decidido marcharse.

-Un alumno extraordinariamente guapo que tiene sed –dijo Draco mientras se servía de la jarra una copa de cerveza de mantequilla. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, el Slytherin bebió varios sorbos-. Pero descuida, dentro de poco los elfos tendrán menos trabajo. Los sangresucia estaréis encantados de servirnos.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso ya rebosante de Hermione. Dando dos grandes zancadas, y olvidándose de la varita, llegó hasta Malfoy.

-¿Tienes sed? – preguntó con una rabia cegadora. Cogió la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y vació hasta la última gota sobre el cabello platino de Draco Malfoy.

Un instante de silencio se apoderó del lugar, como si todos hubieran sido víctimas de un encantamiento petrificante. Los mechones rubios de Draco goteaban sobre su frente, ocultando unos ojos grises que relucían de ira.

La calma duró poco. Al segundo, Hermione tenía impactado en la cara un pastel de nata. Y aquello fue el comienzo de una batalla campal, con una Pansy parapetada tras un sillón y ambos prefectos de Hufflepuff aturdidos.

-¡Hermione! – Ron entró por la puerta justo cuando la Gryffindor hacía su lanzamiento hacia la cara de Draco. Tenía la boca completamente abierta.

Detrás de él, el rostro lívido de la profesora McGonagall le puso de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Y de nuevo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-Ve…venid conmigo, en este mismo momento – la profesora temblaba, furiosa.

Hermione, con la cara y el pelo lleno de nata, se lanzó un _fregotego_. Draco hizo lo propio. Al pasar por la puerta de la Sala de Profesores, ambos se lanzaron miradas de odio.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta el despacho de McGonagall, siguiendo a duras penas a esta.

Cuando llegaron, la profesora se sentó, con las manos temblando. Hermione encontró de repente muy interesantes sus zapatos. A su lado, Draco parecía como si todo eso no fuera con él. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

-Explicaos.

-Verá profesora, la señorita Granger decidió rociarme con cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Draco con tranquilidad. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero la profesora fue más rápida.

-¿Y puede saberse qué hacía usted bebiendo cerveza en la Sala de Profesores?

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

-No había visto un comportamiento tan infantil en todos mis años de Hogwarts – dijo McGonagall. Hermione lo dudaba mucho, pero se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta-. Esperaba mucha más madurez por su parte, señorita Granger.

Esta volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

-No creí que diría esto pero ambos están castigados. Mañana por la mañana les daré instrucciones de su castigo. Además, y en vista de su capacidad y gusto por crear espectáculos, los dos se presentarán a las audiciones del sábado para el teatro.

Draco y Hermione abrieron la boca, horrorizados.

-Profesora, eso no…

-Debe ser una broma.

-Limpiaré todos los trofeos de…

-No pienso ir a esa mierda ni loco.

-¡Silencio! – cortó la profesora-. Más os vale que os calléis, o en este momento vamos con el director a que solucione el asunto.

Ambos se quedaron callados. No podían creer en lo que se habían metido por un arrebato.

Lanzándose miradas de furia, un pensamiento les cruzó por la mente: " _¡todo esto es culpa tuya!_ "

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí por ahora! Ya sabéis, sin **reviews** no puedo saber si os gusta o no! Es un segundo y además...es GRATIS =P_

 ** _"Con la mayor facilidad podemos perdonar a un niño que teme la oscuridad. Que un adulto tema la luz es la verdadera tragedia de la vida" Platón._**


	3. Un año difícil

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de JK. Rowling.

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis_ :) _Nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

 **Capitulo III. Un año difícil**

-A ver si lo he entendido…Granger te tiró una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla por la cabeza; hicisteis una guerra de comida en la Sala de Profesores y ambos tenéis que ir a las audiciones del sábado – Blaise paseaba por la Sala Común mientras enumeraba con los dedos. Draco lo seguía con la mirada, sentado en su sillón favorito.

-Sí, lo has resumido bastante bien.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-Estás completamente jodido.

Si las miradas matasen, Zabini habría caído fulminado al suelo.

-Me conmueve tu sincera preocupación – dijo Draco, resignado. Él ya sabía que estaba jodido, su amigo no estaba siendo de gran ayuda.

Blaise seguía riéndose cuando se dejó caer en el sofá, haciendo que este crujiera.

-Mira, sabes que eres tú el que no deja de buscarle las cosquillas a cierta Gryffindor, en el fondo sabes que eres medio responsable.

Suspirando, Draco apretó con sus dedos el puente de la nariz.

-Tenías que haberle visto la cara – el Slytherin levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo con una expresión divertida-. Estaba completamente furiosa.

-¿Cómo cuando te pegó en la cara? – le preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa. Draco le lanzó un cojín.

-Tenía la misma expresión, al menos.

-No sé qué haces martirizándola tanto, es una Gryffindor y a esas les gusta pelear.

-Porque es insoportable – declaró el rubio con rotundidad.

Y lo era, por supuesto que sí. Todavía podía recordar la cara que tenía ayer cuando salieron del despacho de McGonagall. El ceño fruncido, la nariz apuntando al techo y los labios rojos por sus continuos mordisqueos. Su pelo rizado completamente desordenado. Le había mirado como si fuera un bicho especialmente repugnante.

-Ojalá te cojan en esa audición – dijo con malicia Blaise-. No puedo esperar a verte subido a un escenario diciendo chorradas.

* * *

-¿Que hiciste qué? – Ginny estaba alucinada. Sentados a su lado, Harry y Ron también miraban a la castaña como si fuera un sapo verde mutante.

Hermione hundió la cara en sus manos, escondiéndola. Se moría de vergüenza al recordar la escena de ayer.

-¿Y por qué no la paraste? – regañó la pelirroja a su hermano. Este levantó las manos.

-Yo llegué tarde, justo cuando hacía un certero lanzamiento de pastel.

Ahogando un gemido de angustia, Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarles a los tres, sentados al lado del fuego en la Sala Común.

-¿Lo sabe mucha gente?

-Es Hogwarts… - dijo Harry por toda explicación-. Aquí hasta las paredes hablan.

-Sí, seguro que fue aquel cuadro de la bruja tuerta… es una chismosa – murmuró Hermione con enfado.

-Echarle la culpa a los cuadros…muy maduro – rió Ginny.

-A lo mejor si voy ahora a hablar con la profesora McGonagall la convenzo de que me cambie el castigo – los ojos de Hermione brillaron con esperanza.

-¿Hablamos de la misma McGonagall? Porque dudo mucho que esté dispuesta a eso – dijo Ron-. Estaba furiosa.

-Voy a la biblioteca – murmuró de repente Hermione, levantándose con ímpetu.

Harry sonrió mientras veía como su amiga salía por el hueco del retrato.

-Siempre lo soluciona todo yendo a la biblioteca…

Hermione por su parte, aceleraba el paso camino de uno de sus lugares favoritos en el castillo. Se perdería el desayuno, pero aquello bien merecía la pena.

¿Qué pasaría si realmente se veía envuelta en aquél espectáculo? Y lo que es peor… ¿qué pasaría si para ese momento no contaba con toda la información posible? Si se había cancelado y prohibido hacía tantos años, alguna razón habría.

" _Y podría ser la misma para que también lo cancelaran en esta ocasión"_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa. Haría lo que fuera con tal de no pasar por semejante vergüenza. Y el primer paso era recopilar información.

Y así fue como Hermione, tras revisar una cantidad ingente de antiguos Profetas y libros de toda índole durante días, descubrió la razón por la que cancelaron el teatro.

Había tenido que ver con un ashwinder aumentado y un enredo amoroso entre los actores. Todo acabó con una gran explosión en el Gran Comedor y muchos heridos.*

 _"El enredo amoroso dudo que me sirva para salir de esta"_ pensó Hermione con una incredulidad que aumentaba si incluía en su escena mental a Malfoy. En cualquier caso, se propuso hacerlo lo peor que pudiera ese sábado. Nadie en su sano juicio le daría un papel.

Era viernes, y aunque en otro momento se hubiera alegrado del inminente fin de semana, en aquella ocasión su estómago rugía de nervios. Solo podía pensar que al día siguiente tenía aquella audición. Caminaba a paso rápido, con la mochila tan llena de libros que se había visto obligada a llevar algunos en la mano. Las clases de la tarde habían terminado y ella estaba deseando cenar.

-¡Ay! – gimió de dolor cuando alguien la empujó violentamente al suelo. Su mochila había ido a parar lejos de ella, y los libros tirados de mala manera.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de quitarse el pelo de la cara cuando alguien la levantó con insultante facilidad, cogiéndola por la pechera de la túnica y empujándola contra la pared. Buscó con desesperación la varita, pero no la encontró.

Unos ojos grises la miraban directamente. Alarmada, se revolvió.

-¡Quítame ahora mismo las manos de encima!

-Quiero que soluciones lo de mañana – ordenó Draco, mortalmente serio. La sujetó con más fuerza contra la pared, sacándole otro gemido de dolor a Hermione.

-Y yo quiero que me sueltes ahora mismo – repuso furiosa la Gryffindor. No recordaba haber estado jamás tan cerca de Malfoy en el pasado. Él se había encargado de mantener las distancias a toda costa. Incómoda, se dio cuenta de que olía tremendamente bien.

-Soluciónalo – repitió-, yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que estés loca.

Con bastante esfuerzo, Hermione consiguió colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del Slytherin y empujarle. Instintivamente, se separó de la pared y dio varios pasos hacia atrás en el pasillo. Por el rabillo del ojo localizó su varita, a unos metros de ella en el suelo.

Draco la vio retroceder. Sintió cierto placer en haber podido provocar esa reacción asustada de la castaña. Y observar su búsqueda desesperada de varita casi le divirtió.

No sabía cuánto, pero la Gryffindor apenas pesaba y sus brazos no sugerían mucha fuerza física que digamos. Ella sin su varita estaba perdida.

" _Así debería ser, Granger, tú asustada y yo en el poder_ " pensó.

En un segundo, sin embargo, Hermione se abalanzó sobre su varita y apuntó a Draco, que rápidamente había sacado la suya. Ambos se apuntaron sin un temblor en las manos. Puede que no tuviera fuerza física, pero desde luego Hermione Granger era rápida. Y demasiado lista.

-No voy a repetirlo, sangresucia. Arréglalo – con una última mirada de furia, Draco bajó la varita y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

No le preocupaba que Hermione siguiera con la varita levantada y apuntándole. Él sabía de sobra que los Gryffindor jamás atacaban por la espalda.

Cuando Hermione vio a Draco desaparecer por la esquina, soltó bruscamente el aire que en algún momento había contenido en sus pulmones. Poco a poco, bajó la varita, respirando con fuerza. Con un movimiento de varita, la mochila y los libros volaron hasta ella.

" _Pero ¿qué acaba de pasar?_ " Hermione se sobó el codo sobre el que había caído cuando Malfoy la había tirado al suelo. Le saldría un hematoma, seguro. No podía creer que hubiera estado tan distraída como para no verlo venir. Pero debía de haberlo supuesto: si bien Malfoy había dejado de molestar a todos, por ella seguía teniendo una debilidad especial por ponerla furiosa. " _Y una habilidad especial también_ ".

" _Huele muy bien_ " le recordó una voz traidora en su mente. Tuvo que contenerse para no darse cabezazos contra la pared. Enfadada, caminó con decisión hasta el Gran Comedor, donde todos estaban cenando. Se sentó al lado de Ron.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó rápidamente Harry. El pelo de Hermione estaba más desordenado que de costumbre.

-Nada, me he tropezado y me he caído – dijo Hermione, jurando en su mente que habría venganza contra el hurón botador.

-¿Otra vez? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

-Sí, Ron, otra vez – Hermione comenzó a cortar la carne con agresividad-, y no quiero volver a contestar preguntas estúpidas – sentenció, apuntando a Ron con el tenedor. Lo hizo con tanta saña que el trozo de carne que estaba pinchado en él salió disparado a la cabeza de Dean.

Después de disculparse, Hermione volvió a su cena.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con la audición de mañana? – Harry la miraba preocupado. Esta masticaba de forma violenta.

Hermione tragó ruidosamente. Con un suspiro, se concentró en relajarse. No sabía por qué estaba más nerviosa, si por la audición o por el encontronazo con Malfoy.

-Estoy algo nerviosa – a su lado, Ron lanzó un resoplido exasperado.

-No me digas…

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

* * *

-Bien, recuerda que debes leer despacio y mal – dijo Ginny, agarrando de las manos a una Hermione histérica.

Debía presentarse dentro de muy poco en un aula del segundo piso para la audición.

-Tiene que parecer que no sabes leer bien y que te cuesta – ayudó Ron.

-Tartamudea un poco, eso siempre ayuda – dijo Harry.

-Y ante todo, hazlo con voz monocorde, sin emoción ninguna – completó Ginny.

-Parecer tonta, eso es – se dijo Hermione a sí misma-, no puede ser tan difícil.

Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada que afortunadamente no captó Hermione.

-¡Claro que no! – animó Ginny-. Ahora ve allí y se la peor actriz del mundo.

-Me voy ya – dijo la Gryffindor con más decisión de la que sentía-. ¡Deseadme suerte!

Salió a toda velocidad por el hueco del retrato. Fue entonces cuando Ron no pudo contenerse más:

-¿Hermione haciendo de tonta? Suerte con ello.

La castaña trató de aminorar sus pasos y los latidos del corazón. Si seguía así tendría que ir directamente a la enfermería. El problema era aquella inseguridad y timidez que salían a relucir en los momentos más indeseables de su vida. No quería imaginarse delante de todos haciendo el idiota.

Respirando hondo, llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba el aula. Allí había ya bastante gente. Muchos eran curiosos que querían averiguar lo que pudieran del asunto. Otros estaban emocionados, mientras que algunos cuantos tenían cara de resignación. Algo le dijo a Hermione que ella y Malfoy no eran los únicos obligados a presentarse.

Draco, apoyado en la pared con gesto indiferente, miró a Hermione fijamente cuando esta llegó.

Había aguantado con gesto estoico las últimas bromas de Blaise y los pucheros de Daphne; las incesantes propuestas de Pansy y el silencio apabullante de Theo. Incluso las palmadas suaves (o no tanto) que Vincent y Greg le habían dado en la espalda.

Y allí estaba, mirando a esa impura, la causante de todos sus males. Estaba claramente nerviosa, a juzgar por el mordisqueo constante a sus labios y el movimiento frenético de sus manos.

Hermione había notado que la miraba desde hacía rato. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, no habría sabido darle una razón lógica. Pero lo cierto era que las miradas de Draco Malfoy eran como puñales, un rayo láser que se metía muy adentro, desnudándolo todo. Resultaba inquietante que alguien tuviera semejante poder, sobre todo tratándose de él.

-Adelante queridos – la voz suave de Madame Grypock les llegó desde la puerta del aula. Las miles de culebras que parecían vivir en el estómago de Hermione enloquecieron cuando traspasó la puerta.

La profesora había dispuesto el aula como un hemiciclo. Todos se sentaron en los asientos, mirando a Madame Grypock. Hermione echó un vistazo. Cormac McLaggen se sentaba unas sillas más allá, con la cabeza muy erguida. Grupos de amigas se encontraban apiñadas unas contra otras, riendo tontamente. Había pocos alumnos mayores, la mayoría eran de tercer o cuarto curso.

-Estupendo – dijo la profesora, extasiada-. La profesora McGonagall me expresó su preocupación por que no estuvierais interesados en esta actividad, pero ni mucho menos.

Complacida, recorrió con los ojos el aula. Minerva McGonagall se había asegurado que aquel día esa clase estuviera llena, aunque fuera a golpe de castigo. Por lo menos veinticinco personas se encontraban allí.

-Imagino que me recordaréis, soy Ellie Grypock y os guiaré en el mundo del teatro. Bueno, indudablemente, os preguntaréis qué obra de teatro tengo en mente – hizo una pausa-. He decidido arriesgarme e intentar algo innovador. Estoy convencida de que rebajar la carga de magia de la obra será beneficioso. ¿Alguien conoce a William Shakespeare?

Algunos pusieron cara de confusión. Algunas manos tímidas se alzaron y Hermione tuvo que reprimir su habitual costumbre de alzarla en aras de no destacar en absoluto.

-Shakespeare era un dramaturgo y poeta muggle, nacido aquí, en Inglaterra. Muy famoso, por cierto. Quizá a alguien le suene Romeo y Julieta, ¿no es así? – sonrió satisfecha cuando el grupito de amigas asentía fervorosamente con la cabeza. Hermione quería vomitar.

-La obra que aspiro a estrenar en Hogwarts será El Sueño de una Noche de Verano – acabó con emoción, juntando sus manos contra el pecho-. ¿No es maravilloso?

-¿Quiere decir que espera que interpretemos la obra de un muggle? – preguntó con incredulidad Draco.

-Así es. Su nombre es…

-Draco Malfoy.

-Bien, perfecto – Madame Grypock cogió un pergamino, anotando algo en él-. Quiero que los chicos vayan a un lado de la habitación y las chicas al otro.

Se oyó un gran revuelo de sillas arañando el suelo. Tras algunos empujones, se miraron unos a otros desde lados opuestos.

-Si fuerais tan amables de repartiros por cursos…así está mejor.

La profesora les miró con ojo crítico cuando todos se pusieron en orden.

-¿Señor Malfoy? – Grypock se volvió hacia los chicos. Draco y Cormac eran los más mayores en su sector.

-El mismo – contestó este con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Por qué se ha presentado a esta audición? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Me han obligado – respondió con simpleza. La profesora se rió.

-¡Qué descaro! Y a la vez terriblemente sincero, ya lo creo – dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Serás un estupendo Lisandro – cogiendo sus apuntes, se puso a garabatear algo a toda prisa.

Draco frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. Tenía pocas esperanzas de salvarse, y el tiempo le había dado la razón.

Tras esto, siguió el reparto de papeles. McLaggen acabó siendo Demetrio, después de recitar unas frases junto con otros tres alumnos. La vanidad de este se había impuesto, por lo que el Gryffindor había dado lo mejor de sí mismo. La discusión llegó cuando otorgaron el papel de Oberón, rey de las hadas, a un alumno de quinto.

-¿Un hada? – preguntó con horror-, ¿entonces no tengo que hablar?

Hermione sonrió desde su posición. La concepción de hada de los muggles se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Las hadas no pueden hablar, comunicándose entre ellas con un zumbido agudo, pero eso Shakespeare no podía saberlo.

-Los muggles creen que las hadas son de otra manera – explicó la profesora-. Tranquilo, tendrás un guion.

Algo decepcionado, el alumno se calló.

-Y ahora…nuestras estrellas femeninas – exclamó Grypock, volviéndose a ese sector.

A su lado, Hermione notó a la única alumna de séptimo nerviosa. No conocía su nombre, pero sabía que era de Ravenclaw. Era muy guapa, y con suerte Madame Grypock solo tendría ojos para ella.

-Os voy a pedir que leáis este fragmento por turnos – dijo una sonriente profesora, señalando a la alumna de Ravenclaw, a Hermione y a otras dos alumnas de quinto que Hermione no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

La alumna de séptimo cogió el pergamino con manos temblorosas.

-Pero el amor puede transformar en belleza y dignidad cosas bajas y viles… - comenzó a leer. Al terminar, la profesora estaba muy satisfecha.

-Estupendo, páselo a su compañera.

Hermione cogió el pergamino con una frase en la mente " _hora de fingir_ ". Se esforzó mucho en conseguir que la lectura se volviera tediosa, haciendo pausas y entrecortándose todo lo que pudo. Al acabar, la profesora la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Señorita…

-Granger.

-Señorita Granger, ¿no sabe usted leer o está fingiendo que no?

-Es…estoy nerviosa – dijo Hermione, eludiendo la pregunta. Notaba que Malfoy volvía a mirarla. Escuchó un bufido incrédulo por su parte.

-No nos hagas reír – dijo con malicia Draco-. No tienes que fingir que no eres la alumna más inteligente del curso.

-Cállate – Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. El muy imbécil iba a arruinar su tapadera. La profesora estaba callada, girando la cabeza de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Cállame – dijo Draco, con una sonrisa torcida. Hermione sintió escalofríos _completamente_ involuntarios.

-Eres el ser más pesado, estúpido y capullo que he tenido la desgracia de conocer – arremetió Hermione, con sus manos convertidas en puños.

-Oh – Madame Grypock se llevó una mano al corazón-. ¡Qué pasión! ¡Cuánta emoción! No sé si me estaré equivocando pero…creo que he encontrado a Hermia.

-¿Qué? – Hermione la miró, completamente aturdida.

-Hermia, querida, un personaje muy importante. Dígame su nombre.

-Hermione – respondió esta, como quien firma sus últimas voluntades.

La profesora se rió encantada.

-¡Hasta el nombre coincide! ¿No es maravilloso? Definitivamente… -canturreó Grypock mientras hacía una gran floritura con su pluma en los apuntes.

La mirada envenenada que le lanzó Hermione contestaba por sí sola. Aunque la mente de la Gryffindor estaba centrada en un pensamiento concreto: " _asesinar a Draco Malfoy_ ", que en ese momento se reía de forma silenciosa, a juzgar por las pequeñas convulsiones de sus hombros.

Para desgracia de la Ravenclaw de séptimo, a ella le tocó el papel de Elena. Los siguientes papeles fueron repartiéndose, dándole al grupito de amigas el papel de hada. La que consiguió el papel de Titania, reina de las hadas, recibió la mirada envidiosa de las demás.

Madame Grypock los tranquilizó a todos cuando les entregó a cada uno un ejemplar de la obra. No tendrían más que leerla, el trabajo comenzaría el domingo de la semana siguiente.

-El domingo es después de Halloween, profesora – protestó Cormac.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que evitarán trasnochar esa noche para estar frescos en este nuevo comienzo – dijo con entusiasmo ella-. Eso es todo, nos vemos en una semana.

El aula se llenó de ruido cuando todos intentaban salir. Hermione se aproximó a la profesora.

-Disculpe, quería pedirle que me cambiara el papel.

-¿Por qué, Granger? Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo con sorna Draco, que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿No tienes una vida? – preguntó entre dientes una furiosa Hermione, para que sólo pudiera escucharla Draco.

-Me temo que no, Srta. Granger – interpretando mal la cara angustiada de Hermione, la profesora continuó-, pero no se preocupe, si tiene alguna dificultad, estoy segura que el señor Malfoy la ayudará en todo, ya que tienen muchas escenas juntos.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Draco, súbitamente preocupado.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo Lisandro y Hermia son dos enamorados.

El Slytherin frunció tanto el ceño que sus cejas por poco se tocaban.

-¿Es una broma? – Hermione le miraba con cara de " _te lo dije_ ".

-No, en absoluto. Que pasen buena tarde – dijo la profesora, marchándose del aula y dejando a solas a Hermione y Draco.

-Te daría un aplauso por lo difícil que tiene que resultarte ser tan estúpido – dijo Hermione, irritada.

-Si pensabas que iba a dejar que te salieras con la tuya, es que estás más loca de lo que creía – repuso Draco, caminando hacia la puerta-. Si yo caigo, tú caes.

Salió del aula sin mirar atrás. Hermione se quedó un momento mirando al infinito. " _Este va a ser un año difícil_ ".

* * *

*Lo que sucedió exactamente cuando intentaron hacer una representación teatral en Hogwarts lo explica Dumbledore en los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

 _Primero de todo, quiero agradeceros muchísimo los reviews. Me animan enormemente para que siga escribiendo. Gracias a TinaWeasley, Pylor43, Srylet, Kitkat Haze y LadyChocolateLover (gracias por decirme lo de los prefectos de Ravenclaw! Ellos no habían llegado a la sala, solo estaban los prefectos de Hufflepuff y de Slytherin. Ya sabía yo que después de todo un día estudiando se notaría por algún lado mi mente saturada xD)! y por supuesto, gracias a los follows! :)_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido? imagino que no soy la única que siente debilidad por Shakespeare y su obra! ¿Creéis que serán capaces de manejar la presión nuestros protas? ¿se matarán en el intento? ¿Le devolverá nuestra Gryffindor el zarandeo a Draco? todo puede pasar..._

 _¡No olvidéis dejar **reviews!** Porque me hacen feliz, y una escritora feliz es muuucho más eficiente escribiendo. Y mucho más rápida, eso también ;) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Mil besos._

 _ **"Para obtener, hay que otorgar antes; para ganar, hay que perder un poco" Carlos Salem.**_


	4. Frío

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de JK. Rowling.

 _¡Hola a todos/as! :) ya estoy aquí con capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste mucho y lo disfrutéis. Como siempre, nos vemos abajo._

* * *

 **Capítulo IV. Frío**

Cuando Hermione llegó al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Ginny ya estaban allí, esperándola.

-Me debes 10 knuts – dijo Ginny desinteresadamente, mientras ponía la mano en dirección a su hermano-. Trae cara de funeral, está claro que he ganado.

-¿Qué habíais apostado? – preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó al lado de Harry mientras echaba un vistazo a la comida.

-Si conseguías o no escapar del castigo – dijo Ginny con soltura.

-Yo apostaba por ti, Hermione – dijo Ron rápidamente.

-Gracias Ron – la Gryffindor le sonrió débilmente-, pero lo cierto es que me han dado un papel protagonista – concluyó con pesar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que al menos hayas arrastrado a Malfoy en tu desgracia.

-Más bien él me ha arrastrado a mí.

Hermione alzó los ojos a tiempo de ver a Malfoy sentarse entre Zabini y Greengrass. En su cara no había ni la mitad de la tensión que ella sentía.

-Qué mala suerte, Hermione – concluyó Ron, apiadándose de su amiga.

-Bueno, no tan mala suerte – dijo Lavender, que había aparecido de repente al lado de Parvati-. Más de una querría estar en tu lugar.

-Con lo guapo que es… - suspiró Parvati.

Hermione compuso una mueca de asco.

-Con muchísimo gusto os cedo mi puesto.

Ron miraba a Lavender y Parvati como si estas hubieran ofendido gravemente a su familia.

-¿Estáis chifladas? ¿Guapo? ¿Malfoy?

Lavender levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

-No solo lo decimos nosotras, la mayor parte de las chicas lo piensan.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar si había notado entre el sector femenino aquella tendencia pro-Malfoy. Pero era inútil, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Harry y Ron como para enterarse de aquellos chismorreos. Además, desperdiciaba muy poco el tiempo en los aseos de chicas, donde aquellos rumores florecían.

-En mi curso más de una no deja de comentarlo – dijo Ginny distraídamente, mientras ojeaba una revista. Quizá por esto no llegó a captar la mirada celosa de Harry.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco – gruñó con desagrado Ron.

Hermione volvió a lanzar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde cierto rubio sonreía de forma discreta mientras Zabini se moría de la risa a su lado.

" _Bueno, un poco guapo sí que es_ " pensó la voz traidora de su mente.

* * *

Blaise se secó las lágrimas con una servilleta.

-Menudo pringado estás hecho – dijo todavía entre risas-. ¿Una obra de teatro muggle? No puedo esperar a ver la cara de tu padre cuando se entere.

Con un gruñido, Draco lanzó su servilleta a la mesa y se reclinó en la silla, mirando hacia el techo encantado. Aquél gris oscuro presagiaba tormenta, igual que sus ojos.

-No va a enterarse – repuso fríamente.

Blaise, que había dejado de reír, lo miró con seriedad.

-Creía que tu madre le enviaba cartas a menudo.

-Y yo espero que haya dejado de hacerlo.

Con frecuencia, Blaise se preguntaba por la situación familiar de su amigo. La única información que pudiera tener era a través de su madre, que cada cierto tiempo tomaba el té con la Sra. Malfoy. Draco seguía siendo impenetrable en ese asunto.

-¿Le has escrito tú? – preguntó Blaise, bajando la voz.

-Una vez – respondió Draco con voz inexpresiva. Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien. Pero nunca le contaría a su amigo qué le había escrito en esa carta a su padre. Jamás le reconocería que la respuesta de Lucius permanecía guardada en el fondo de su baúl. Que era un cobarde por no atreverse a leerla.

Con un suspiro, Blaise dio un trago de su copa.

-Tu madre sigue muy enamorada de tu padre, es normal que le escriba cartas.

-Tengo que protegerla – Draco le miró, con los ojos llenos de rabia-. No puedo permitir que vuelva a ponerla en peligro.

-Todos estamos en peligro – Blaise le devolvió la mirada, mortalmente serio-. Tu padre no tardará en salir de Azkaban.

Draco lo sabía. Si su padre seguía allí era porque el Señor Oscuro quería castigarlo, ya que hacía tiempo que los dementores obedecían a un solo señor. El mundo allí fuera se descomponía a pasos de gigante y ahí estaba él, en Hogwarts. Por eso a veces observaba a todos esos niños felices en el Gran Comedor, y se preguntaba cuándo había dejado él de ser uno de ellos. Si lo había sido alguna vez.

Aunque aquella era la felicidad de los ingenuos, de los que no saben nada, de los que lo ignoran todo. Por eso, al mirarles, un sentimiento cercano a la culpa y la lástima le oprimía el estómago.

Con un repentino enfado, Draco miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, deteniéndose en Granger. Ella lo sabía todo, y lo que no, lo intuía; por eso era incapaz de sentir culpa o lástima hacia ella. Porque al mirarla a los ojos podía ver gran parte del miedo que le paralizaba a él mismo, un miedo que a ella la impulsaba hacia delante. Y en el fondo la envidiaba por ello. La odiaba por ello.

* * *

Los alumnos de Hogwarts no recordaban un otoño tan frío y lluvioso, y suspiraban de anhelo si conseguían entrever algún rayo de sol entre las nubes espesas. El anuncio de una visita a Hogsmeade en Halloween animó a la mayoría, aunque todos había perdido la esperanza de que hiciera buen tiempo ese día.

-El lago está a punto de congelarse – escuchó Hermione a una alumna por el pasillo.

" _Y no era para menos_ ", pensó la Gryffindor. El trayecto hasta los invernaderos para ir a clase de Herbología se había convertido en un suplicio, que trataban de calmar con bufanda y guantes. Afortunadamente, en el castillo todo estaba caldeado.

" _Casi todo el castillo_ " pensó Hermione, recordando las clases de Pociones. Pareciera que Snape enfriaba las estancias con su sola presencia.

El lunes había comenzado con su habitual rutina de clases. Los que más parecían sufrir eran los alumnos de 5º y 7º. Luna trotaba de aquí para allá como si los TIMOs no fueran con ella, mientras que Ginny cada día tenía las ojeras más pronunciadas.

-Señorita Granger – la llamó la profesora McGonagall. Hermione todavía no le había perdonado del todo a su profesora favorita aquella encerrona del teatro-. Aquí tiene las nuevas listas para las rondas de prefectos.

Hermione lo cogió de forma distraída. Acababa de salir de Encantamientos y aun no se había deshecho de todas las plumas de los pájaros que había invocado con un Avis.

-Esta noche debe dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid – prosiguió McGonagall-. Usted y el señor Malfoy ayudarán a Hagrid en su trabajo, como castigo.

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Creía que asistir al teatro sería nuestro castigo.

-Quizá no me oyó bien, señorita Granger, pero les dije que habría castigo y que además estaban obligados a ir a la audición. A las 20:00 pm en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sin más, se fue dando grandes pasos. Hermione todavía la seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la esquina. Se preguntó cuántas veces tendría que arrepentirse de su acceso de ira en la Sala de Profesores.

Con aprensión, lanzó una mirada por la ventana. En aquellos momentos granizaba, y el viento hacía que los granizos impactasen con fuerza contra el cristal. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al pensar en el frío que pasaría por la noche en el Bosque Prohibido.

En el otro extremo del castillo, Draco sostenía un libro entre las manos. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de un gran ventanal que daba a uno de los muchos patios que tenía Hogwarts.

Leía con el ceño cada vez más fruncido. Había decidido empezar a leer _El Sueño de una Noche de Verano_ aquella mañana, y no le estaba gustando en absoluto. Estaba claro que aquel muggle llamado Shakespeare no tenía la más remota idea de magia. Además, prácticamente todas sus escenas incluían a Granger. No tenía muy claro cómo iba a manejar aquello.

De repente, algo le picó en el brazo. Una majestuosa lechuza gris oscuro levantaba su pata para que pudiera coger una carta que llevaba el sello de los Malfoy.

Draco cogió la carta y la rasgó con ansiedad. Leyó atropelladamente la escueta misiva, en la que su madre afirmaba que todo estaba bien en casa y que no se preocupara. Apretó el papel con el puño, furioso. Odiaba que le mintieran, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

A la hora del almuerzo, la profesora McGonagall le interceptó cuando iba hacia su mesa para decirle que tenía un castigo pendiente. La miró sin inmutarse mientras la bruja le explicaba que tendría que ir con Granger y el zopenco de Hagrid.

-No vuelvas a meterte con ella – dijo Pansy cuando la profesora se marchó, arqueando las cejas-, porque desde luego es rencorosa.

-Y efectiva en la venganza – afirmó Daphne a su lado-. Hagrid y Granger juntos como castigo…

-Hace frío – dijo Theo, mirando a Draco-. Si fuera tú me llevaría capas extra de ropa.

-Que gran consejo – dijo el Slytherin con sarcasmo, pero de todas maneras Theo tenía razón, como siempre.

Las horas pasaron volando. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean estaban reunidos en la mesa de la Sala Común, intercambiando información para hacer los deberes. Hermione bajó de su habitación con el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes más gordos que tenía.

-¿Vas ya con Hagrid? – preguntó Harry, alzando la cabeza de su pergamino.

-Así es – Hermione trató de echar un vistazo a través de la ventana para ver qué tiempo hacía, topándose sólo con la oscuridad.

-Mucha suerte, Hermione – dijo Dean con una sonrisa-, no creo que Hagrid os deje mucho tiempo en el Bosque con este temporal.

-Yo tampoco lo creo – repuso Hermione, sonriéndole de vuelta-. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Salió por el hueco del retrato rápidamente. En unos minutos llegó al vestíbulo, donde se envolvió con la bufanda hasta la nariz. Al salir por la puerta el viento casi la tumbó.

" _No me puedo creer que tenga que estar afuera con esta tormenta_ " pensó Hermione enfadada. Luchando contra el viento que venía mezclado con gotas de lluvia, consiguió emprender el camino hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, que tenía las luces encendidas y actuaba de farol en medio de la noche.

Al llegar, vislumbró una silueta oscura que se parapetaba del viento contra la fachada de la cabaña. Draco iba todo de negro, a excepción de la bufanda verde de los Slytherin. Se había puesto una capucha, por lo que sólo el flequillo rubio platino y los ojos claros se entreveían en la oscuridad. Aunque para ser sincera, Hermione lo había reconocido antes por su postura, que le recordaba bastante a la calma estudiada de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

-¿Por qué no has llamado? – medio gritó Hermione para que este pudiera escucharla a pesar del viento.

-No pensaba quedarme con él a solas.

Guardándose un comentario para sí, Hermione llamó a la puerta. Casi al instante, la gran figura de Hagrid apareció en el umbral.

-¡Hermione! – saludó con alegría -. Señor Malfoy – dijo serio, cuando percibió la presencia del Slytherin. Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Hola Hagrid – respondió Hermione con una enorme sonrisa. Fang aullaba detrás de su amo, ansioso por darle la bienvenida a Hermione.

-Tranquilo, Fang, déjales pasar – el guardabosques se apartó de la puerta, permitiendo a Hermione y Draco entrar. Este último lo hizo con una clara reticencia, evitando tocar cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer con esta tormenta, Hagrid? – preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

-Ya le dije a la profesora McGonagall que no era buena idea que os hiciera acompañarme con este temporal – admitió Hagrid-, pero lo cierto es que necesito comprobar que los thestrals están bien. Con las tormentas se ponen nerviosos y…creo que será mejor reunirlos a todos hasta que el temporal amaine. Esta mañana he ido colocando carne fresca en ciertos puntos, así que espero que estén todos reunidos en ellos.

Hermione también lo esperaba. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que esperar bajo la lluvia a que aparecieran unas criaturas que ni siquiera era capaz de ver. Alzó la mirada para observar a Malfoy, pero se encontró con su habitual gesto frío, muy acorde con el ambiente.

-En marcha chicos – animó Hagrid, colocándose su gran abrigo. Al abrir la puerta, volvió a azotarles el viento en la cara.

Hermione a duras penas podía seguir el ritmo de Hagrid. El viento era más fuerte que ella, y a cada paso era vapuleada por él. Malfoy la miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo, comprobando que la Gryffindor los siguiera. Él no parecía tener mayores problemas para continuar el camino. Hermione solo deseó llegar a la espesura del bosque, donde el viento desaparecería en gran medida.

-¡Por aquí! – gritó Hagrid, internándose entre los árboles. Y fue una bendición, ya que el viento y la lluvia disminuyeron a la mitad.

El problema era el frío. Llevaban diez minutos andando por el bosque y Hermione ya no sentía los dedos de los pies. Si Malfoy tenía frío desde luego lo disimulaba muy bien. Sólo podía verle los ojos grises, que miraban fijamente hacia delante.

Draco, por su parte, sí sentía frío aunque, afortunadamente, ser rico le proporcionaba ropa de calidad que mitigaba el temporal muy bien. El Slytherin miró disimuladamente a la Gryffindor, que tiritaba y tenía los labios de un ligero color morado, preguntándose si el troglodita de Hagrid se daría cuenta del estado de Granger, porque él no pensaba mostrar ninguna preocupación por la leona. La testarudez de Granger, junto con su empeño de demostrar ser más dura de lo que realmente era, haría que esta no protestara aunque estuviera muriéndose de hipotermia.

Sonriendo con ironía tras su bufanda, Draco se preguntó desde cuándo era consciente de aquella faceta de la Gryffindor.

-Aquí hay unos cinco – exclamó Hagrid cuando llegaron a un claro-. Será mejor que los llevemos a un sitio más cercano a mi cabaña, así podré controlarlos mejor.

Sacó una gran cuerda del bolsillo y comenzó a pasarla por el cuello de los caballos alados, aunque Hermione y Draco sólo veían cómo la soga se quedaba suspendida en el aire. Tras terminar, Hagrid cogió el extremo de la cuerda y comenzó a guiar a los thestrals. Hermione se apartó cuando notó que uno de ellos la empujaba a un lado.

De repente, un gran rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido de un trueno ensordecedor que no se hizo esperar. El aire se llenó de un aroma a madera quemada.

Gruñendo, Hagrid ató el asa de los thestrals al primer árbol que vio.

-El rayo ha alcanzado un árbol – dijo, dando grandes pasos hacia el límite del claro -, ¡quedaos aquí!

Draco y Hermione se miraron durante un momento cuando Hagrid desapareció y sus pasos dejaron de escucharse.

-Dudo mucho que ningún fuego arrase en este bosque, con la cantidad de lluvia que cae – dijo Hermione, tratando de alejar aquel silencio opresivo. Tiritaba más de lo que podía aguantar, y le había costado un gran esfuerzo controlar su mandíbula para no tartamudear.

Draco se limitó a apoyarse en uno de los árboles de delimitaba el claro, con cara de profundo aburrimiento. Hermione le miró con desagrado y se alejó unos cuantos metros de él, buscando apoyo en otro árbol. De reojo miraba la cuerda suspendida en el aire, rogándole a Merlín que aquellas criaturas estuvieran tan domesticadas como parecían. Sin más, decidió que era el mejor momento para recolocarse la bufanda y el gorro, que se habían movido durante el trayecto.

El Slytherin observaba los movimientos de la chica, que trataba sin éxito que su bufanda cubriera su nariz, cuya punta estaba enrojecida por el frío. Volvió a quitársela de un tirón para tratar de ponérsela bien desde el principio. Los labios le temblaban y habían adquirido un tono oscuro.

Draco suspiró, recostándose más en el tronco. Se aburría muchísimo, y no veía la hora en la que Hagrid regresara, cogieran a todos esos bichos con alas y él pudiera regresar a su suave y cálida cama. Comenzó a pensar en tácticas de quidditch cuando algo le hizo ponerse rígido y alerta.

Parecería mentira, pero si algo tenía Draco Malfoy era un sexto sentido para detectar peligro. La supervivencia Malfoy, habría dicho su padre. Lo cierto era que casi podía oler que algo malo iba a pasar en el ambiente, algo muy práctico que siempre le había ayudado a huir a tiempo. Los Gryffindor lo llamaban cobardía, cuando cualquier Slytherin sabía que era sentido común.

Los thestrals comenzaron a arañar la tierra con las pezuñas, nerviosos. Draco miró a Hermione, que seguía a lo suyo sin enterarse de una jodida mierda. Cuando escuchó el sonido en el aire de unas pinzas que chascaban, no se lo pensó más.

Y es que no pensó en nada, solo actuó. Días, e incluso semanas más tarde, se arrepentiría profundamente de lo que hizo a continuación. Después de una vida entera de educación estricta, basada en la pureza de la sangre y en su supervivencia por encima de la de otros, Draco se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Hermione, que apenas tuvo un segundo para mirarle con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

La derribó al suelo, cayendo sobre ella, y rodaron por el suelo lleno de hojas hasta quedar ocultos bajo un gran arbusto. Draco seguía encima de Hermione cuando le puso una mano sobre su boca, callándola. Hermione se revolvió, pero el Slytherin se llevó el dedo índice a sus propios labios, indicándole a la castaña que dejara de luchar y no dijera ni una palabra. Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los de ella con una advertencia.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione escuchó el sonido de ocho enormes patas que se adentraban en el claro. Oyó el ruido inquieto de los thestrals atados. Una mirada de reojo desde el arbusto le mostró unas patas enormes y peludas a pocos metros. Supo dos cosas: que la criatura era una acromántula, y que era una de gran tamaño.

No se atrevió ni a respirar, y mucho menos a coger su varita del bolsillo, aunque dudaba que el cuerpo de Malfoy se lo hubiera permitido. Fijó sus ojos miel en los de él, y leyó el mismo pánico que la recorría a ella de pies a cabeza.

Estaba segura que aquel monstruo había llegado a la zona atraído por la comida. A aquellas arañas gigantes les encantaban las presas grandes, y un pequeño grupo de thestrals debía ser algo apetitoso. La mente de Hermione se había quedado completamente en blanco. La lluvia caía lentamente sobre ellos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Malfoy! – la fuerte voz de Hagrid se coló entre los árboles-. No ha habido grandes destrozos, por suer…

El guardabosques calló de repente.

-¡Sirgag! ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu zona?

" _Ay madre, se ha puesto a hablar con la araña_ " pensó una alarmada Hermione. La mente de Malfoy elaboraba una completa lista de palabrotas, a cual más malsonante.

-¡Había dos alumnos aquí! Aragog se enterará de esto, Sirgag.

Sus pinzas chascaron el aire, molesta. Las palabras de Hagrid parecieron tener efecto en la acromántula, ya que esta se fue de allí, moviendo con rapidez sus enormes patas.

Con una última mirada, Draco deslizó su mano fuera de los labios de Hermione, que habían recuperado parte de su tono rosado natural. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar preguntarse estúpidamente cómo alguien podía salir de debajo de un arbusto de forma tan elegante como cuando Draco se deslizó fuera de allí.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde está…? ¡Hermione! – Hagrid corrió a sacar a Hermione del arbusto y a levantarla. Fue todo tan súbito que ésta casi se marea.

-No puedo creerlo… - farfulló nerviosamente Hagrid-, no entiendo qué la ha hecho salir de la zona del nido. Tienen que estar hambrientas.

-Muy sensato criar acromántulas hambrientas en un bosque cerca de un colegio de niños – gruñó con sarcasmo Draco. A pesar de todo lo que detestaba a Malfoy, Hermione no puso más que darle la razón en su mente. Quería mucho a Hagrid, pero su idea de mascota estaba por encima de lo tolerable.

-¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Hagrid, angustiado.

-Sí, eso creo – respondió Hermione, de pronto consciente de lo que había pasado.

-Marchémonos ya de aquí, nos llevaremos a este grupo de thestrals y mañana volveré a por los otros.

Con un último vistazo nervioso al claro, Hermione siguió a Hagrid a través del bosque, mientras se sacudía las hojas del pelo. Ahora entendía el pánico en la voz de Ron cuando Harry y él relataban su experiencia con Aragog.

El camino de vuelta se le hizo el doble de penoso: toda ella estaba mojada. Estaba completamente convencida de que si estrujaba sus calcetines sacaría un litro de agua. A su lado, Malfoy caminaba en completo silencio, con su máscara indiferente en la cara.

Draco era un hervidero de pensamientos autodestructivos. " _Has puesto tu vida en peligro por salvar a una sangresucia. Una sangresucia llamada Hermione Granger_ " si no hubiera temido ser tachado de loco, sin duda se estaría tirando de los pelos en aquel preciso momento. Las miradas que le lanzaba Granger cada rato le hacían pensar que la Gryffindor no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Cuando alcanzaron la cabaña de Hagrid, Draco pensó que nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver aquella ruinosa construcción.

-Id derechos a vuestras Salas Comunes – propuso Hagrid-. ¿Estáis seguros de que estáis bien? Puedo llevaros a la enfermería.

-No te preocupes, Hagrid – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole. Apretó el brazo de su gran amigo y se apresuró tras Malfoy, que por supuesto había puesto rumbo al castillo mucho antes de que Hagrid terminara de hablar.

" _Menuda educación tiene_ " pensó Hermione con rabia. Pero desde luego, la voz traidora que habitaba en su cabeza tenía otra forma de ver las cosas: " _te ha salvado de una buena, ¿qué importa ahora la educación?_ ".

Tragando saliva ruidosamente, la Gryffindor se puso a la altura del Slytherin. No había dejado de hacerse una pregunta en todo el camino: " _¿Por qué?_ ". Desde luego, la cara de Malfoy dejaba a las claras que no quería ningún tipo de contacto con ella.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Hermione sintió el reconfortante calor y suspiró de gusto. Sin embargo, al ver a Draco dirigirse directamente hacia las mazmorras, no pudo evitar cogerle de la muñeca para detenerlo.

-Espera.

La mirada que le dirigió a Hermione bastó para que esta apartara la mano de él, como si quemara.

-Solo quería… - la castaña comenzó a mordisquearse los labios, nerviosa. Notó cómo Draco se ponía rígido, y pensó que quizá Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le diera las gracias.

-No lo he hecho por ti, así que puedes ahorrarte tus agradecimientos de mierda – sentenció Draco, disfrutando del cambio en la cara de la muchacha tras sus palabras.

-Sea como sea, gracias – repuso Hermione, cuadrando los hombros. Cuando aquél imbécil parecía dar muestras de algún sentimiento bueno, su boca acudía corriendo para estropearlo todo.

Sin más, subió las escaleras del vestíbulo todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas entumecidas. Draco encaminó sus pasos hacia su Sala Común, agradecido de haber podido esquivar las posibles preguntas de Granger.

Y es que, aunque él no lo sabía, ambos compartían la misma pregunta en sus mentes: " _¿por qué?_ ".

* * *

 _Antes que nada, quería agradeceros los follows y los reviews (Kitkat Haze, LadyChocolateLover, Pylor43, Guest, TinaWeasley, Lia Phantom, Srylet). ¡Mil gracias, me animáis muchísimo!_

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿soy la única que siente una profunda envidia de Hermione debajo de Draco? jajaj ;) Quiero vuestras opiniones, sugerencias y lo que se os ocurra! Recordad: un fic con **reviews** es un fic feliz, y da como resultado una autora muy agradecida._

 _Espero leeros y nos vemos muuuy pronto. Millones de besos! :)_

 ** _"Mi conciencia tiene para mí más peso que la opinión de todo el mundo" Cicerón._**


	5. A la luz de las velas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de JK. Rowling.

 _¡Hola! Ya he vuelto con nuevo capi :) Abajo nos leemos, como siempre!_

* * *

 **Capítulo V. A la luz de las velas**

Hermione se alejó unos pasos de la guirnalda para apreciar su obra. Con ojo crítico, sacudió su varita para colocarla de forma perfecta. Aquel debía ser trabajo para los elfos domésticos, pero Hermione consideraba que bastante trabajo tendrían con el banquete de Halloween. Así, tras proponérselo a la profesora McGonagall, todos los prefectos se encargaron de la decoración de aquellas fiestas.

Cogió una calabaza y miró alrededor, valorando cuál sería el mejor sitio para ponerla. Al mirar al otro extremo del Gran Comedor por poco destroza la calabaza entre sus manos. Malfoy, encargado de la decoración de un pequeño rincón, ni siquiera miraba lo que hacía. Se había sentado en un banco, con cara de total fastidio, y daba latigazos con la varita aquí y allá.

-¡Eso está mal! – gritó Hermione, mientras caminaba con decisión hacia el Slytherin-. Si vas a hacerlo todo así, mejor que no hagas nada.

-Menos mal que la sabiduría Gryffindor ha venido a rescatarme – respondió él con acidez-. Encárgate de mi parte entonces.

-De eso nada, hazlo bien, no es tan difícil.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-No pienso ponerle mucho esmero a algo que podrían estar haciendo los elfos domésticos.

-Podrían, pero no lo harán porque ya están muy ocupados preparando tu futura cena – respondió con crudeza Hermione, aunque en el fondo sabía que era inútil intentar concienciar a aquél rubio terco y tozudo.

-Pues este es mi estilo decorando, si te gusta bien, y si no… - Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Para empezar, se supone que estas cadenetas deberían ser murciélagos y no… - a Hermione se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta. Había cogido una de tantas cadenetas de papel que descansaban en la mesa, esperando a ser colocadas por el Slytherin, y al desplegarla se había encontrado con las siluetas unidas de una mujer con grandes pechos.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Draco la miró con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Te gusta? Pensé que animaría a los niños, ya sabes…

-Eres…eres… - Hermione trató de buscar la palabra adecuada que le describiera. Pervertido se le quedaba corto.

-Alguien con grandes ideas – declaró con una sonrisa descarada-. No te escandalices tanto, como si tú no tuvieras pechos. Aunque… - continuó, lanzando una mirada curiosa al cuerpo de Hermione-, empiezo a dudarlo.

Hermione lo miró con ganas de matarle. Aquel tipo de conversaciones la ponían nerviosa, y él debía saberlo, por la forma en la que sus ojos parecían reírse de ella. Suspiró resignada.

-Deshazte de eso si no quieres que McGonagall te expulse del colegio – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su sitio-. O mejor, déjalas y que la profesora nos libre de ti.

Draco no se molestó en responder, mirando cómo se alejaba la castaña. Poner nerviosa a la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger era divertido y fácil, con aquella mojigatería insufrible que la rodeaba.

Afortunadamente para él, ella no le había vuelto a preguntar nada sobre su arrebato Gryffindor en medio del Bosque Prohibido, y esperaba que siguiera así. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Blaise, porque temía lo que este pudiera preguntarle. Draco no tenía respuesta para la pregunta obvia: ¿por qué has salvado a una sangresucia? Llevaba seis años deseando que a Granger le pasara alguna desgracia, y cuando estaba a punto de sucederle, iba él como un puto Gryffindor con síndrome de héroe a rescatarla.

Hermione mentiría si dijera que no le había dado mil vueltas a lo sucedido durante toda la semana. Les había contado los hechos a Harry y Ron, pero había obviado por completo la escena en la que Malfoy la salvaba y la cubría con su cuerpo. Pensar en aquello le provocaba escalofríos. Además, el Slytherin no la había molestado en toda la semana, evitando su presencia al máximo. Hermione imaginaba que le daba vergüenza haberla salvado, y aquello la ponía enferma. " _Una educación extraña donde salvar personas está mal_ "

-Hermione, creo que la calabaza quedaría muy bien en aquel rincón – dijo Hannah, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Avergonzada, se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato mirando la pared con la calabaza en las manos, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Claro, gracias Hannah – la castaña se apresuró a dejar la calabaza donde se lo había sugerido la Hufflepuff.

Miró alrededor para observar el Gran Comedor, que ya estaba casi completamente decorado. Parkinson era insufrible, pero desde luego sabía de decoración, ya que la parte que le habían asignado estaba perfecta. En esos momentos se encontraba con Malfoy, al cual regañaba por poner tan poco esmero y hacerlo todo de forma tan poco apropiada. A Hermione se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que algo en común sí tenían.

-¡Qué bonito! – exclamó madame Grypock, que acababa de atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor-. Desde luego, tenéis mano para estas cosas.

Se paseó por toda la sala, sonriendo a los prefectos. Al llegar al rincón donde estaban Pansy y Draco se detuvo e hizo lo que Hermione temía: desplegó la cadeneta de mujeres pechugonas. Pansy miró al Slytherin como lo haría una madre enfadada, o eso le pareció a Hermione. Madame Grypock, sin embargo, se echó a reír.

-¡Qué cara tienes! – soltó entre risas, mientras destruía la cadeneta con la varita-. Pero será mejor que esto no lo vean los demás profesores, dudo que les hiciera gracia.

Draco le contestó con una sonrisa encantadora. Hermione gruñó por lo bajo, indignada. " _Si siguen riéndole las asquerosidades que hace, no aprenderá a comportarse en la vida_ ".

-Será mejor que recojáis todo ya, queda poco para la cena – dijo la profesora, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores.

Hermione miró su reloj, por primera vez consciente de lo tarde que se les había hecho. Era viernes por la tarde, y a la mañana siguiente tendrían excursión a Hogsmeade y por la noche cena de Halloween.

Ron apareció a su lado con cara de enfado.

-Encima se ríe de las estupideces del hurón.

-Lo sé, yo no lo entiendo – respondió Hermione, lanzando una última mirada ofendida en dirección de Grypock-. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Recogió rápidamente todo lo que tenía en la mesa y salieron de allí, Hermione con la cabeza puesta en darse una ducha bien caliente antes de la cena.

Por su parte, Draco recogió con pereza su mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro. Pansy caminaba a su lado, parloteando sobre las tiendas a las que quería ir a la mañana siguiente.

-…necesito una pluma nueva, a la mía se le ha empezado a desgastar un poco el puño, y eso que mis padres me la compraron nueva para empezar el curso…

-¿Y qué más da que esté un poco desgastada? Mientras sirva…

-Porque queda _feo_ – subrayó Pansy, mirándolo con desaprobación-. Qué poco sentido de la estética tienes últimamente.

-Ya puedes retirar eso que has dicho – Draco la miró fingiendo indignación-. ¿Qué será lo próximo, decir que los jerséis de Longbottom están de moda?

Pansy se rió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Lo cierto es que te noto distinto últimamente – respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo-, pasas menos tiempo con nosotros y…

-Déjalo ya, estoy perfectamente, como siempre – atajó Draco, dejando que Pansy pasara delante de él para entrar en su Sala Común-. Y si paso menos tiempo con vosotros es porque no tengo más tiempo.

-Y menos tendrás cuando pases horas intentado memorizar diálogos cursis – intervino Blaise, que estaba sentado en una butaca frente al fuego.

-Eres especialista en animarme.

-Gracias – sonrió Blaise, mientras observaba al rubio sentarse frente a él. Pansy subió directamente a su cuarto-. He encontrado la solución a tus problemas.

-¿Ah, sí? – Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Tu gran amigo ha conseguido algo – sacó de su mochila una botella de whisky de fuego, balanceándola.

-Y eso va a solucionar mis problemas porque… - Draco hizo un ademán para que Blaise prosiguiera.

-Porque hará que te olvides de todo, incluido de ese carácter agrio tan feo que tienes.

Un cojín impactó directamente en su cara.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? – Blaise asintió con la cabeza con fingido pesar -, esta botella la necesitas.

Draco sonrió a regañadientes. Una noche en la torre de Astronomía no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

Hermione estaba harta. No tenía paciencia ni tolerancia para ciertas cosas, algo que provocaba que su madre a veces le dijera: " _¡te van a salir arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño!_ ". Había subido a su habitación deseando darse una ducha con agua caliente, para encontrárselo ocupado. Lavender, que había estado toda la tarde de aquel viernes sin hacer nada, había decidido justo ese momento para ocupar el baño.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para encontrarse a Harry y Ron, que habían empezado una partida de snap explosivo.

-Os veo muy ocupados – dijo Hermione, recogiendo a Crookshanks que se restregaba contra sus piernas maullando.

-Muchísimo – respondió Ron con cara de concentración.

-Mañana tenemos que hacer recuento y vigilar a los alumnos que vayan a Hogsmeade.

-¡Ja, chúpate esa! – gritó Harry-. Lo siento, Hermione, ¿qué decías?

-Nada – suspiró esta, pensando que quizá esa noche se merecía un rato relajante en el baño de los prefectos.

Por suerte para Hermione, Ginny y Neville aparecieron en la sala común para hacerle compañía hasta la hora de la cena, momento en el que todos bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor.

-Pues no lo habéis hecho tan mal – murmuró Ginny al entrar, apreciando la decoración-. Cualquiera diría que has participado en esto, Ron.

-Muy graciosa – protestó Ron mientras todos reían.

Aquellos eran los momentos que adoraba Hermione, cuando todos estaban juntos y esperaba con ilusión los planes del día siguiente. Pasaron toda la cena hablando y riéndose, sin preocuparse por grandes cosas. Cuando esta acabó, la Gryffindor decidió ir al baño de los prefectos cuando el resto fuera a sus salas comunes.

* * *

-Shhhhh – entre risas, Draco bajaba los escalones de la torre de Astronomía, arrastrando con él a Blaise.

-Ese Filch no nos cogería ni aunque pudiera hacer magia – replicó Blaise, que no se molestó en bajar la voz.

Los dos habían decidido ir directamente a la torre de Astronomía con la botella, sin cenar, y los efectos de aquella decisión se veían claramente. Blaise bajaba los escalones mareado, mientras tanteaba con una mano la pared de piedra para no caerse.

-El mundo no se está quieto – se quejó, cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer. Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Eres tú el que no dejas de moverte – dijo, sosteniéndole por el brazo-. Está claro que no puedes beber.

Draco también había bebido demasiado, pero desde luego tenía más tolerancia al alcohol que su amigo. Veía el mundo a través de esa nebulosa feliz e inconsciente que solo el whisky de fuego podía provocar, y cada cierto tiempo también él tenía que apoyarse en la pared.

Blaise soltó un ruido entre bufido y carcajada.

-Como si tú estuvieras mejor que yo.

-Yo siempre estoy mejor que tú, Blaise.

-Está claro que no puedes beber – se burló este, imitando sus palabras-, sólo dices chorradas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero eso hizo que se mareara más.

-¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó súbitamente Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa-, ¡bañémonos en el lago!

-No vas a volver a beber – le amenazó Draco-. Y no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para morir de frío en esa mierda de lago.

Blaise terminó de bajar los últimos escalones mientras murmuraba un " _aguafiestas_ ". Pero pronto otra sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

-¡Vayamos a buscar más whiskey!

-Esa idea me parece peor que la del lago, y mira que es difícil.

Blaise zigzageó por el corredor murmurando que antes Draco molaba. Este no pudo evitar reírse.

-Al lago no, pero tú necesitas una ducha fría para que se te baje la borrachera – opinó el rubio, observando el paso errante de su amigo, que acababa de chocar con la pared del pasillo.

Debía ser la una de la madrugada como mínimo, porque allí no había un alma y todo era silencio, sin contar con el ruido que hacía Blaise. Draco soltó una risotada imaginando la cara de Filch si los pillaba.

-Pues entonces iremos al baño de prefectos, con esa piscina jodidamente grande.

-Blaise, si lo que quieres es verme desnudo, solo tienes que pedirlo.

Ignorando completamente el comentario de Draco, Zabini caminó con decisión hacia la derecha (o con toda la decisión que puede mostrar una persona ebria). Con un suspiro resignado, pero sonriendo a su pesar, Draco le alcanzó y le redirigió en sentido contrario.

-No llegaremos nunca a ese baño si vas por donde no es…

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar al baño de prefectos y eso que estaba en la quinta planta. A Blaise le surgían nuevas ideas conforme pasaba el tiempo, y Draco había tenido que ir disuadiéndolo de cada una de ellas. Con el paso de los minutos, Draco notaba que su mente se despejaba, y casi no podía creer que ni la Señora Norris ni Filch les hubiera pillado, con el ruido que hacían.

-Qué estatua más fea – concluyó Blaise, después de mirar fijamente la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado durante unos segundos-, con lo bien que quedaría mi cara en un busto.

" _Borracho y narcisista_ " pensó Draco, preguntándose cómo había arraigado tanto la egolatría en su amigo. De repente, su suerte terminó cuando empezaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban, y sonaban muy parecidos a los del conserje.

-Mierda – gruñó Draco, arrastrando a Blaise hasta la entrada del baño y murmurando la contraseña. Entraron con precipitación y ambos se apoyaron en la puerta recién cerrada con alivio.

Un alivio que duró muy poco. En la gran piscina del centro y de espaldas a ellos, una chica se estaba bañando. Apenas se intuía la cabeza por lo pobremente iluminado que estaba la sala, con velas dispersas aquí y allá. Blaise sonrió con perversión y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco se la tapó con la mano y le señaló en silencio los puestos con inodoros que había a su izquierda. Si la chica les descubría allí seguro que se ponía a gritar y Filch no tardaría en atraparlos.

Lentamente, ambos se metieron en uno de los cubículos, que afortunadamente estaban en una zona no iluminada por las velas. Blaise se sentó en la tapa del váter tratando de mantener el mareo a raya mientras Draco asomaba la cabeza por encima de la puerta, intentando adivinar quién era la muchacha. Desde luego, debía de haberle dado la contraseña algún prefecto o no habría podido entrar, porque aquel cabello mojado no le cuadraba con ninguna prefecta.

Miró con disgusto hacia la puerta del baño preguntándose si Filch habría desaparecido ya. No era por nada, pero su época de voyeur había pasado hacía ya muchos años, cuando todavía no tenía apenas pelos en el cuerpo. Ahora, afortunadamente, si veía a una chica desnuda era porque él mismo la había desvestido.

Volvió la cabeza, extrañado por el mutismo de Blaise, para encontrárselo dormido en un ángulo extraño, sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en una de las paredes de aquel cubículo. Hizo un mohín de disgusto con la boca e iba a despertarle cuando el ruido del agua le alertó de que la chica había salido de la enorme bañera. Sabía que se había prometido no mirar, pero todos sus instintos se dispararon cuando contempló la silueta que salía del agua de espaldas a él.

Tragó saliva mientras deslizaba los ojos por el pelo largo que cubría la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos. La cintura estrecha y la cadera llena le daban la forma de un reloj de arena, con todas sus curvas rotundas y pronunciadas. Y el culo…

Draco tenía la boca completamente seca mientras observaba el movimiento de la chica al secarse. Una sensación hormigueante y placentera le recorrió entero, dirección al sur. Las luces de las velas creaban sombras y luces sobre su piel, y Draco olvidó por completo que debía tener cuidado para que no les descubrieran.

La muchacha cogió una bata de baño y fue hacia los bancos, donde probablemente había dejado su ropa, cortando así un espectáculo del que sólo disfrutaba Draco. Lamentaba que la chica no se hubiera dado la vuelta para ver quién era, aunque en el fondo agradecía que aquello acabara y pudiera recuperar la dignidad que había perdido comportándose como un niño.

Volvió a mirar a Blaise, que seguía durmiendo, y trató de regular su respiración. Un cuerpo con curvas no era buena combinación con el alcohol. Estirándose, volvió a echar una ojeada al baño, donde la chica ya se había puesto el uniforme, y respiró aliviado. Esta ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, murmurando para sí:

-Por poco me dejo la insignia… - al tiempo que volvía la cabeza, su cara brevemente iluminada por las velas.

Draco perdió la poca sangre que le quedaba en la cara cuando distinguió la voz y los rasgos de Granger. Se apartó rápidamente de cualquier campo de visión, pidiéndole a Merlín que la Gryffindor no le encontrara allí. Tenía la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa e indignación mientras sus manos iban a su pelo, cualquier resto de embriaguez había pasado a la historia y en su cabeza resonaba la terrible verdad: se había puesto cachondo mirando a Hermione Granger. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo mientras miraba hacia la puerta del cubículo como si esta le hubiera ofendido gravemente.

Pero no era su culpa, era de la maldita Granger cuyas neuronas no le daban para cerrar la jodida puerta del baño. Casi le daba miedo tragar saliva por si eso alertaba de su posición y cerró los ojos con fuerza en el pensamiento infantil de: si yo no la veo a ella, ella a mí tampoco. El sonido de la puerta del baño cuando Granger se fue resonó por toda la sala.

* * *

-Pásame las grageas – pidió Ginny, tendiendo la mano hacia Harry. Este le lanzó el paquete y ella, como buena cazadora, lo atrapó enseguida.

Llevaban un par de horas caminando por Hogsmeade, disfrutando del sol que por fin había aparecido. Seguía haciendo mucho frío, pero al menos los rayos del sol les consolaban.

-¿Siguiente parada? – preguntó Ron, que miraba entretenido su bolsa de chuches, seleccionando la siguiente que comería.

-Me gustaría pasar por la librería – dijo Hermione, a la que no se le escapó la cara de fastidio de sus amigos -, pero puedo ir yo sola mientras vosotros me vais pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

Ginny aceptó acompañarla mientras Harry y Ron tomaban rumbo al bar. Ella quería encontrar a Luna para que se uniera a ellos.

-Me dijo que quería comprarse no sé qué talismán…-explicó la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto de incomprensión total.

-Bueno, con suerte la encontraremos pronto.

-Lo malo es que no sé a qué tienda ha ido – dijo Ginny, mirando a su alrededor como si Luna fuera a aparecer de la nada.

-Da igual, daremos una vuelta y si no, seguro que aparece en el bar, siempre acabamos allí.

Siguieron caminando por aquella calle ancha en silencio. Un silencio que pronto se rompió.

-Bueno, desembucha – Ginny miró a Hermione con decisión.

-¿Que desembuche qué? – Hermione trató de hacerse la tonta, pero desde luego su sonrisa "inocente" no convenció a la Weasley.

-Llevas toda la semana muy rara. Desde que volviste de ese castigo con Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró profundamente mientras su mente maldecía a Ginny por ser tan perceptiva con algunas cosas.

-No lo vas a dejar pasar, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione con resignación.

-Sabes que no – aseguró Ginny, llevándose un puñado de grageas en la boca-. Así que puedes contármelo tú o puedo averiguarlo yo sola, tú eliges.

-No me siento como si pudiera elegir, la verdad – protestó la castaña ante el escrutinio de su amiga.

-Yo te recomiendo la opción más sencilla: contármelo todo – la sonrisa de Ginny se volvió encantadora porque sabía que había ganado.

Con un suspiro de resignación exagerado, Hermione empezó a hablar. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, lo estaba soltando todo: los continuos encontronazos con Malfoy, el nerviosismo cuando le tenía cerca, lo mucho que lo detestaba, las ganas que sentía a veces de estrangularlo y lo incomprensible que era para ella que la hubiera salvado de una acromántula gigantesca.

-Vaya – murmuró Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos. Habían llegado a la puerta de la tienda y ambas se habían detenido.

Hermione la miró con cara de: ¿ves? Yo tampoco sé qué pensar.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué hizo eso – dijo Ginny, con el ceño fruncido-. Siempre he creído que te quería ver muerta.

-Eso creía yo también – afirmó la castaña-. Y no te creas, la escena fue de lo más dramática… creo que medio bosque se quedó enredado en mi pelo después de rodar por el suelo.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Seguro que no fue para tanto…¿ha vuelto a dirigirte la palabra?

-¿Malfoy? Sólo cuando cree que puede humillarme o ridiculizarme en público…soy algo así como su saco de boxeo – gruñó Hermione -, el muy imbécil.

Entraron en la tienda y ambas cambiaron de tema, y aunque no había encontrado solución para algunos enigmas, a Hermione le sentó de maravilla poder desahogarse con alguien.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba precioso cuando todos entraron a cenar aquel Halloween. El cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver todas las estrellas. Lo que más destacaba era la comida, con un aspecto delicioso. Todos tenían buen humor tras haber pasado un día soleado en Hogsmeade, y Hermione se encontraba mucho más relajada que unos días atrás.

-Ezto edtá buenídimo – dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

Hermione lo miró con reproche.

-Creo que si te pido que tragues antes de hablar será como la quincuagésima vez que lo haga.

-¿Quieres zumo, Ginny? – preguntó Harry, con los ojos brillantes. Hermione disimuló una sonrisa tras su copa.

-¿Habéis encontrado vestido para la cena de Navidad? – preguntó Parvati unos asientos más allá.

-¿Estáis buscándolos ya? – preguntó Ginny medio atragantada después de beber del zumo que le había ofrecido Harry.

-Claro que sí, después todos los bonitos estarán pillados.

Hermione y Ginny, sentadas una al lado de la otras, compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

-No pienso buscar nada hasta que no sea diciembre, por lo menos – le susurró la castaña a la pelirroja.

-Ni yo, bastante tengo con preocuparme con los TIMOs.

Tres mesas más allá, Draco Malfoy cortaba la carne muy despacio, pensativo.

-¿Sigues con resaca? – le preguntó Blaise, sentado enfrente suya.

Y es que aquella mañana había sido un suplicio despertar con aquel dolor de cabeza. Ambos habían ido casi a rastras hasta Hogsmeade, y les había costado mucho esfuerzo quitarse de encima a Pansy y Daphne y su parloteo constante, que les taladraba la cabeza.

Blaise no había tenido razón cuando dijo que el whisky haría que se olvidara de todo. Es más, a Draco le costaba olvidar. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, como una especie de castigo. Trataba de justificar lo que había pasado pensando que, de haber sabido que era Granger, nunca se habría excitado. Y aunque se había repetido eso durante todo el día y parte de la noche, cada vez sonaba menos convincente.

Con fastidio, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Y allí estaba ella, riéndose de algo que le había dicho la comadreja. " _Que se había excitado, sí. Que era algo normal por ser joven y ver un cuerpo desnudo, también. Que aquello significaba que le gustaba Hermione Granger, jamás._ "

En la mesa Gryffindor, Ginny deslizó la mirada hacia la mesa Slytherin, quizá por haberse sentido observada o por tener curiosidad después de lo que Hermione le había contado. Y casi se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy las observaba desde allí, con expresión indescifrable. Algo en la cara del Slytherin le dijo a la pelirroja que su amiga no era la única que se sentía confusa con aquella situación.

* * *

 _¡Esto es todo por ahora! Quiero agradeceros mucho mucho los reviews, follows y favs! (LadyChocolateLover, Pylor43, aRiElLa 95, Bliu Liz, TinaWeasley) y a todos los que leéis esta historia._

 _LadyChocolateLover: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado :) la verdad es que sí, McGonagall se pasó mucho con el castigo, pero me temo que ver la sala de profesores pringada de comida le molestó y mucho jaja. Espero que te guste este capi también, quiero opinión! un besazo_

 _Bliu Liz: Hola! muchas gracias por leer ;) A ver, es cierto que Hermione actúa de forma muy rígida ante él, pero lo contrario sería raro si tenemos en cuenta todo lo que nuestro querido Draco le ha hecho pasar a lo largo de los años xD Me temo que Hermione tiene prejuicios y no se fía nada de él, que por otro lado es normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente :)_

 _Poco más, que espero como siempre vuestros **reviews** con opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos o flores, lo que se os ocurra jajaja Un beso enorme y nos vemos en el siguiente muy pronto!_

 ** _"Probablemente de todos nuestros sentimientos el único que no es verdaderamente nuestro es la esperanza. La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la misma vida defendiéndose." Julio Cortázar_**


	6. Que comience el drama

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y magia de JK. Rowling.

 _¡Buenas tardes a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capítulo recién salido del horno. Espero que os guste mucho y ya sabéis...abajo nos leemos guapuras! :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI. Que comience el drama**

-Por última vez, Parvati, me trae sin cuidado lo guapo que te parezca Draco Malfoy – estalló Hermione, queriendo poner punto y final a la cantidad de comentarios que tenía que escuchar en su cuarto, día sí y día también.

La Gryffindor había perdido los nervios cuando Parvati y Lavender se habían puesto a hacer una lista de los más guapos del colegio y Draco había sido incluido entre los primeros puestos.

-Lo que pasa es que no eres nada objetiva – sentenció esta, encogiéndose de hombros mientras doblaba su pijama para meterlo en el baúl.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pues que le odias.

-Obviamente – respondió, soltando un bufido exasperado.

-Si dejaras eso a un lado, le encontrarías guapo – repuso Lavender.

-Lo dudo mucho – concluyó Hermione cerrando con fuerza su baúl y saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio-. ¡Nos vemos luego!

La castaña bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió de la sala común. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía ensayo con madame Grypock y temía el ridículo al que la expondría. Debía presentarse en la misma aula de la semana anterior, pero lo que no esperaba fue lo que vio cuando entró por la puerta: habían convertido el aula en una pequeña sala de espectáculos. El escenario se encontraba en el fondo de la sala, enmarcado por grandes cortinas que hacían de telón; unas cuatro filas de butacas separaban el escenario de la puerta del aula.

Hermione avanzó por el pasillo que dividía las butacas con ojos escépticos. Una docena de personas se encontraban sentadas en la primera fila, cuchicheando unos con otros. La Gryffindor se apresuró a tomar asiento en una de las butacas color granate. De repente, alguien se apresuró a ponerse a su lado.

-Buenos días – Cormac McLaggen la miraba con una sonrisa diseñada para parecer encantadora, aunque a Hermione le pareció muy falsa.

-Hola – la Gryffindor se removió en su asiento, incómoda. McLaggen no paraba de mirarla fijamente.

-Parece que tú y yo tendremos algo – continuó este con una sonrisa que trataba ser sensual. Hermione le miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes, yo soy Demetrio y tú Hermia. Tu padre te quiere obligar a casarte conmigo – concluyó riéndose, como si aquello fuera lo más inverosímil de universo. Hermione miró hacia los lados, buscando una salida de escape. Al no encontrarla, compuso una sonrisa educada.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Imagino que sí – puso el brazo por encima del respaldo de la butaca de Hermione, haciendo que esta se sintiera muy agobiada y mareada. Despedía tanto olor a colonia que habría sido capaz de levantar a un muerto.

En ese momento, Draco hizo su aparición por el pasillo y se sentó al lado de Cormac. Al ver a este tan cerca de Hermione, alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú eres Malfoy verdad? – preguntó el Gryffindor, sin apartar el brazo del asiento de Hermione, que se encogía cada vez más, evitando el contacto.

-Sí – Draco lanzó una mirada fugaz al brazo de McLaggen, sintiendo una punzada desagradable en el estómago. ¿Qué hacía ese brazo _tan_ _cerca_ de Granger? ¿Ellos eran amigos?

-Pues Hermione y yo estamos juntos – dijo, con una sonrisa estúpida, o eso le pareció al Slytherin. Hermione miró a su compañero de casa con los ojos abiertos como platos y abrió la boca para protestar, pero este se rió-. Sólo en la ficción, claro.

Pero luego giró la cabeza hacia la castaña y le lanzó un guiño. A Draco no se le escapó la mueca de asco de Hermione y frunció los labios, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Estáis todos? – preguntó Madame Grypock, que había aparecido encima del escenario. Frunciendo el ceño, contó a los presentes desde su posición-. Sí, me parece que no falta nadie. ¡Muy bien! Bienvenidos al primer ensayo de la obra. Comenzaremos con el primer acto, como es lógico. No quiero que memoricéis nada por ahora, os ayudaréis del guion escrito. Estos ensayos serán para corregir expresiones, tonos y vuestros movimientos en el escenario.

Hojeando rápidamente el montón de pergaminos que tenía entre manos, la profesora llamó a Teseo, Hipólita, Filóstrato, Egeo, Hermia, Lisandro y Demetrio; es decir: un alumno de cuarto con expresión de querer que se le tragara la tierra, una alumna también de cuarto emocionada, un pequeño alumno de segundo, un muchacho de quinto con aspecto huraño, una Hermione a la que le costaba tragar saliva, un Draco que parecía impasible ante todo y McLaggen, que caminaba como lo haría un rey hacia su trono. Hermione no recordaba haber visto un grupo más variopinto en su vida.

Todos subieron al escenario, mirándose unos a otros con algo de desconfianza.

-Estupendo – murmuró madame Grypock mientras repartía a cada uno un pergamino con el guion-. En esta escena los primeros en entrar son Teseo, Hipólita y Filóstrato.

Así, Hermione, Draco, Cormac y el alumno de quinto se apartaron a un lado del escenario.

-Qué manera de perder la dignidad, Granger – dijo Draco, bajando la voz para que solo ella le escuchara-. ¿Estas con McLaggen?

Esta le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

-Pareces muy interesado en él – le susurró Hermione, mientras fijaba tercamente los ojos en el alumno que comenzaba a leer sus frases-, si es por mí no te detengas.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado.

-Qué ingeniosa eres – murmuró con sarcasmo-. ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti sola o le has pedido ayuda a tu novio?

-Será que tenerte cerca anula cualquier intento de querer ser inteligente. De todas formas ni lo apreciarías.

-Si te has quedado tonta es por haber respirado demasiado de su colonia – sonrió Draco-, me sorprende que no te haya dejado en coma.

Hermione le miró ceñuda, sabiendo que aquel dolor punzante que tenía en la cabeza lo había provocado aquel olor tan cargante.

-Prefiero mil veces respirar eso que hablar contigo.

Draco la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Si te repites eso muchas veces, puede que hasta acabes creyéndotelo.

Hermione no llegó a contestar, acallada por los aplausos vacilantes del resto del reparto que permanecía en las butacas.

-Bien, como inicio no está mal. Hay que pulir muchas cosas, pero ya tenéis las pautas para poder ensayar vosotros solos. Vosotros cuatro – Grypock los señaló con un dedo, haciendo señas para que se acercaran -, entráis a escena ahora, colocaos aquí.

-Señor Burke, usted es Egeo, el padre de Hermia. Va en busca de Teseo, el duque de Atenas, con la esperanza de que su hija le obedezca y se case con Demetrio – finalizó, señalando a Cormac. La profesora le hizo un gesto para que empezara. Burke seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto huraño de hacía un rato.

-Lleno de pesadumbre vengo a quejarme contra mi hija Hermia. Avanzad, Demetrio.

Madame Grypock empujó a McLaggen para que diera un paso adelante.

-Noble señor – continuó Egeo/Burke-, este hombre había consentido en casarse con ella…Avanzad, Lisandro.

Un empujón en la espalda hizo que Draco se pusiera a la altura de McLaggen.

-Pero éste, bondadoso duque, ha seducido el corazón de mi hija – Draco se sonrió-. Tú, Lisandro, tú le has dado rimas y cambiado con ella presentes amorosos: has cantado a su ventana en las noches de la luna con engañosa voz versos de fingido afecto, y has fascinado las impresiones de su imaginación con brazaletes de tus cabellos, anillos, adornos, fruslerías, ramilletes, dulces y bagatelas, mensajeros que las más veces prevalecen sobre la inexperta juventud; has extraviado astutamente el corazón de mi hija y convertido la obediencia que me debe en ruda obstinación. Así, mi benévolo duque, si aquí en presencia de vuestra alteza no consiente en casarse con Demetrio, reclamo el antiguo privilegio de Atenas: siendo mía, puedo disponer de ella, y la destino a ser esposa de este caballero o a morir según la ley establecida para este caso.

-Te toca a ti, Teseo – susurró furiosamente Grypock, mirando al alumno de cuarto. Este dio un respingo.

-¿Qué decís, Hermia? Tomad consejo, hermosa doncella. Vuestro padre debe ser a vuestros ojos como un dios. Él es autor de vuestras bellezas, sois como una forma de cera modelada por él, y tiene el poder de conservar o de borrar la figura. Demetrio es un digno caballero.

-También lo es Lisandro – dijo Hermione/Hermia entre dientes.

" _Obviamente_ " pensó Draco, muy satisfecho.

-Lo es en sí mismo; pero faltándole en esta coyuntura el apoyo de vuestro padre, hay que considerar como más digno al otro – dijo Teseo.

-Desearía solamente que mi padre pudiese mirar con mis ojos.

-Más bien vuestro discernimiento debería mirar con los ojos de vuestro padre – repuso el duque de Atenas.

-Que vuestra alteza me perdone. No sé qué poder me inspira audacia, ni cómo podrá convenir a mi modestia el abogar por mis pensamientos en presencia de tan augusta persona; pero suplico a vuestra alteza que se digne decirme cuál es el mayor castigo en este caso si rehúso casarme con Demetrio.

" _Es mi belleza natural, Granger, que os vuelve a todas locas_ " pensó el Slytherin.

-O perder la vida o renunciar para siempre al mundo de los hombres. Consultad, pues, hermosa Hermia, vuestro corazón, daos cuenta de vuestra tierna edad, examinad bien vuestra índole para saber si en el caso de resistir a la voluntad de vuestro padre podréis soportar la librea de una vestal, ser para siempre aprisionada en el sombrío claustro pasar toda la vida en estéril fraternidad entonando cánticos desmayados a la fría y árida luna. Tres veces benditas aquellas que pueden dominar su sangre y sobrellevar esta casta peregrinación; pero en la dicha terrena más vale la rosa arrancada del tallo que la que marchitándose sobre la espina virgen crece, vive y muere solitaria.

-En fin, Granger, dado el poco uso que le das a tu vida sexual, la opción más sensata sería el convento – murmuró Draco con sorna.

-Si vamos a hablar de cosas que se usan poco, empecemos por tu cerebro – respondió Hermione con furia, notando como empezaba a acudir la sangre a su cara.

-Bueno, bueno…desde luego vosotros dos deberíais reconducir vuestra furia a algo más productivo – repuso la profesora, mirándolos alternativamente-. Aunque ya sabéis lo que se dice…que los que se pelean se desean.

-Sí, claro – Draco soltó una risa irónica. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos, dejando clara su opinión.

-Como queráis – dijo Grypock algo contrariada, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia -. El caso es que como veis Hermia se encuentra entre la espada y la pared.

Hermione lanzó una breve mirada a McLaggen y Malfoy mientras en su interior aquella frase se transformaba: como poco estaba entre una espada asfixiante y una serpiente especialmente venenosa.

-Pero esto es poco creíble…a ver, está claro que Hermia me escogería a mí sin ninguna duda – declaró Cormac, señalándose apreciativamente.

Hermione lo miró maravillándose ante quien sin duda era la persona más prepotente que había conocido en su vida. Aquello debía ser patológico. Draco, a su lado, le lanzó una mirada significativa, que bien podía estar preguntándole: ¿de verdad que prefieres aguantarle a él que hablar conmigo? Con angustia, Hermione se sorprendió dudando.

-Y por estas cosas habría que poner un test de inteligencia antes de poder estudiar en Hogwarts– le murmuró Draco a Hermione. Esta le dio un codazo acompañado de una mirada de advertencia. Se sentía obligada a defender a su compañero de Gryffindor.

-Eso reduciría considerablemente la casa Slytherin – sentenció Hermione. Draco la acuchilló con la mirada.

La profesora Grypock terminó de explicarle a McLaggen el pasional amor que sentía Hermia por Lisandro para justificar que esta no quisiera nada con Demetrio. Aunque Draco sabía que nadie en su sano juicio escogería a McLaggen si la otra opción era él, incluso si ese alguien era la repelente de Hermione Granger. O eso quería pensar.

Con resignación, retomaron la lectura de los diálogos. La profesora Grypock los azuzaba constantemente para que pusieran tonos concretos o enfatizaran en ciertos momentos. Se pasaron tanto tiempo allí metidos que Draco estaba seguro que saldría hablando como en el medievo.

-Está bien, lo dejaremos aquí – dijo la profesora, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa-. Hoy hemos ido muy lentos porque era la primera sesión, pero el siguiente domingo quiero agilidad, y por eso quiero que ensayéis vosotros por vuestra cuenta. ¡Vosotros dos! – exclamó de repente, señalando a Draco y Hermione, que dieron un respingo-, de hoy no pasa que ensayéis vuestra parte. Estoy segura de que si no os obligo no lo haréis. Esta tarde quiero que ensayéis. A todos los demás, confío en vosotros. ¡El domingo nos vemos!

Todos los presentes se levantaron y salieron de la sala ruidosamente. Con un gesto de inconformismo, Draco miró a Hermione.

-¿A que ahora preferirías haberte comido la mano antes que rociarme con cerveza de mantequilla?

-La cara que pusiste compensa estas cosas – respondió Hermione con indiferencia mientras ambos salían del aula-. Ese recuerdo comparte espacio con el del hurón botador, no sabría decirte cuál me hace más feliz.

-Cuidado Granger – la previno Draco con frialdad-, no vaya a ser que tanta felicidad te explote en la cara.

Hermione hizo un gesto impaciente.

-¿A qué hora…?

-A las siete, séptimo piso – respondió él, acelerando el paso y desapareciendo de su vista, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

" _¿Por qué tiene que ser cuándo y dónde él quiera?_ " se quejó Hermione en su mente. Por otro lado, casi agradecía que no se hubiera puesto difícil. A ella tampoco le entusiasmaba tener que verlo dos veces en un mismo día y temía que el Slytherin pasara de las órdenes de Grypock.

Con la cabeza puesta en el almuerzo, Hermione caminó hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando iba por la segunda planta se encontró con Ginny.

-Qué cara – se rió esta cuando la saludó. Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Me alegra que mi sufrimiento te haga feliz.

-No me hagas dramas, eso tienes que reservarlo para el teatro – dijo Ginny, muy divertida. Hermione la miró con censura.

-Muy graciosa – protestó la castaña, pero se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así está mejor – aprobó la pelirroja, mirando con una gran sonrisa a su amiga-. ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana?

-Ya sabes, peleas y más peleas.

En el momento en el que cruzaban el vestíbulo, Draco y Blaise también lo hacían.

-Me puedo imaginar con quién – murmuró Ginny, siguiéndoles con la mirada mientras estos se dirigían a la mesa Slytherin y ellas a la de Gryffindor.

-Sí, qué novedad, ¿eh? – sonrió Hermione, tratando de alejar la conversación. Últimamente sentía que tenía a Malfoy hasta en la sopa.

-La novedad es que paséis tanto tiempo juntos.

-En realidad sólo hablamos los domingos – ambas se sentaron en la mesa.

-Vaya – dijo Ginny con un gesto apreciativo-, ¿es que ahora _habláis_?

Hermione la miró con censura.

-No, ahora me _obligan_ a hablarle. O si se puede llamar hablar a lanzarnos insultos constantemente.

-Extraña fijación la vuestra – repuso la pelirroja como si nada-. Pero no me gusta, no me fío de él. Prométeme que si ves algo raro o crees que…

-Lo primero que haría sería decíroslo a ti, a Harry y a tu hermano. No tienes que preocuparte, el huroncito es prácticamente inofensivo.

-Será lo que tú quieras, pero Malfoy no es inofensivo. Te recuerdo cómo te zarandeó en el pasillo…

-Ya, pero luego me salvó de la acromántula – repuso Hermione. Casi al instante se mordió la lengua, enfadada consigo misma. No iba a ser ella la que abogara por Malfoy.

-Y eso fue una raya en el agua, Hermione – le aseguró Ginny. Hermione le dio la razón con una sacudida de cabeza.

El almuerzo y las primeras horas de la tarde, por suerte, transcurrieron tranquilas para Hermione. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la sala común haciendo deberes cuando esta última dejó su pluma en la mesa, resignada.

-Tengo que irme para ensayar – dijo, mientras miraba con anhelo sus deberes inconclusos.

-Te acompañamos – respondió Ron, haciendo amago de levantarse de la silla.

-No hace falta Ron – le sujetó Hermione por el brazo. Si quería empezar con buen pie con el Slytherin, lo mejor sería evitar que Harry y Ron se encontraran con él.

-¿Dónde habéis quedado? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me ha dicho que en este piso, estoy segura que se refiere a la Sala de los Menesteres.

-Tenemos que acompañarte, esa serpiente asquerosa puede aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hacerte daño – gruñó Ron con gesto enfadado.

-Y yo puedo defenderme muy bien sola – replicó un tanto molesta. Pero no tardó en sonreír, ablandada por sus caras de preocupación-. No os preocupéis, de verdad. Es más, me puedo llevar unos cuantos pastelitos, por si tengo que lanzárselos a la cara – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione salió por el hueco del retrato mientras escuchaba cómo Ron le decía a Harry:

-Cuando sale esa Hermione es genial, la que pega puñetazos y lanza comida.

-Una pena que a McGonagall no le guste tanto… - replicó Harry.

" _Pues sí, una verdadera pena_ " rezongó la Gryffindor en su interior. Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, convencida de que le encontraría allí.

Y allí estaba, apoyado indolentemente en la pared, al lado de una puerta ornamentada. Hermione se preguntó si aquel aire aristocrático se lo daba aquella ropa (que habría jurado que costaban una pequeña fortuna), o esa pose relajada y altiva que parecía estudiada al milímetro (pero Hermione intuía que le salía natural).

Al llegar, Draco la miró con disgusto.

-Llegas tarde.

-No llego tarde – replicó esta, mirando su reloj.

-Llegar después de mí es llegar tarde. Deberías ser tú quien me esperara – afirmó con simpleza.

-¿Qué te crees, una novia el día de su boda? – Hermione bufó exasperada, y habló antes de que el rubio contestara-. Entremos de una vez.

Abrió la puerta con decisión para encontrarse en una marea de verde esmeralda y plata. _Todo_ estaba decorado con la inconfundible marca de un Slytherin. La sala se había transformado para dar cabida a un pequeño escenario, junto al cual había un rincón acogedor donde crepitaba el fuego en una chimenea. Parecía una pequeña sala común. Frente al fuego, sobre una suntuosa alfombra y separadas por una mesa de té, había dos asientos. Hermione rechinó los dientes. Un lujoso sillón de cuero negro se imponía frente a una silla ruinosa con aspecto de llevar mil años en pie.

La Gryffindor le miró con cara de malas pulgas. Estaba muy claro que Malfoy lo había hecho a propósito, por la cara de encantada complacencia con la que se dirigió al suntuoso butacón. Cuando se sentó y acomodó a su gusto, le dirigió una sonrisa perfecta a la castaña.

-¿No te sientas?

Hermione se mordió la lengua conteniendo un insulto. Aquella debía ser la pregunta más educada que le había hecho el Slytherin desde que se conocían, y aun así era de un cinismo del tamaño del Big Ben. Se sentó lo más dignamente que pudo en aquella esmirriada silla, que crujía como la madera de un muelle.

Draco le sonrió de forma calmada, casi sin poder resistir la tentación de reír al verla tan digna en aquella birria de silla. El orgullo Gryffindor era casi enfermizo, si le preguntaban a él.

Hermione carraspeó, tratando de alejar todas las maldiciones que se le venían a la mente para borrar aquella cara de Malfoy. Abrió el libro y le miró con decisión.

-Por ahora creo que lo mejor sería que leyésemos nuestras frases con los tonos que nos ha dicho la profesora…

-No estoy de acuerdo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. " _Qué sorpresa_ "

-¿Y hay algo en lo que la persona más mimada y caprichosa del mundo esté de acuerdo? – estalló Hermione.

-Si vas a ponerte así lo dejamos para otro día – respondió Draco, mirándose con parsimonia las uñas de una mano.

" _Eso nunca_ " pensó Hermione con rabia. No pensaba gastar más tiempo del necesario con aquel intento de ser humano. Suspiró de forma ruidosa, cosa que ensanchó la sonrisa petulante del Slytherin, sabiendo que estaba agotando la paciencia de la castaña.

-Empieza a leer de una _puñetera_ vez.

-Cuidado Granger, las niñas buenas no dicen palabras feas – Draco se rió ante su cara contrariada-. Aunque al final vas a tener suerte porque me has pillado en un buen día.

Con un gesto ampuloso, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer su parte. Eso sí, con la voz más inexpresiva que Hermione había escuchado en su vida.

-Sé que tienes la misma capacidad sentimental que una bola de barro, pero incluso tú podrías hacerlo mejor.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esto sea lo más cursi que ha escrito nadie en la historia de la humanidad – respondió Draco, lanzando una mueca de desagrado a la portada del libro-. Pero claro, qué podemos esperar de un tío que seguro que llevaba leotardos.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa imaginando el aspecto que tendría Malfoy con la indumentaria de la época. No pensaba decírselo, prefería ver su cara en primera plana cuando le obligaran a usar calzas en la obra.

-Deja de quejarte y hazlo de forma decente.

-Creo que ya sé por qué es tan importante para ti que lo haga bien – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, paladeando la estocada final -. Sabes que acabarás siendo una vieja sola y amargada con la casa llena de gatos; así que esto será lo más cercano a una relación seria que tendrás en tu vida.

-Puede que como rey del drama tengas futuro, pero como visionario eres un cero a la izquierda.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, la que todavía cree que no hará el ridículo en el teatro – contestó el rubio de forma mordaz, mientras la miraba con las cejas alzadas.

Hermione suspiró y miró al techo, armándose de paciencia.

-Sólo quiero que acabemos esto de una maldita vez y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas – le miró fijamente y muy seria, deseando que sólo por una vez le hiciera caso -. Sé que a ti te da igual, pero quiero terminar los deberes antes de las dos de la madrugada.

Hermione no pudo creer su suerte cuando Draco chasqueó la lengua, exasperado, y comenzó a leer recostándose en el enorme butacón. Que hubiera cedido casi la hacía sentir una encantadora de serpientes. Un poco ajena a lo que leía el Slytherin, se quedó absorta apreciando lo sugerente que sonaba su voz cuando no la teñía de suficiencia ni arrastraba las palabras.

Draco se calló, haciendo que Hermione sacudiera ligeramente la cabeza, saliendo del trance. Ya no estaba muy segura de quién hipnotizaba a quién. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises, que le lanzaban chispas por encima del libro que sostenía.

-Si lo que quieres es acabar pronto, estaría bien que tú también leyeras.

Hermione sintió que enrojecía mientras alzaba su propio libro y continuaba leyendo sus frases. A veces sentía que el Slytherin tenía una capacidad especial para pillarla in fraganti haciendo cosas que no debería, como quedarse embobada escuchando su voz.

Mientras Hermione leía, Draco la observó sintiendo un morboso regocijo al haberla pillado mirándole. Quizá fuera porque su sobrealimentado ego había crecido un poco más, pero Draco de repente se sintió de muy buen humor.

El tiempo que transcurrió desde ese momento hasta que decidieron dejarlo fue asombrosamente civilizado. No era que se hubieran hablado bien, ni mucho menos, pero Hermione no recordaba haber compartido tantas frases decentes con el Slytherin.

Ambos salían por la puerta cuando Hermione soltó una exclamación sorprendida.

-¡Crookshanks! ¿Quién te ha dejado salir de la sala común? – le preguntó al gato mientras lo cogía entre sus brazos. El corredor estaba desierto.

Draco soltó una risotada.

-Así que ya has comenzado a coleccionar gatos para tu vejez, ¿eh, Granger?

-Solo es uno – replicó esta, casi queriendo justificarse.

-Entiendo que te guste este gato tan feo, al fin y al cabo las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños – sonrió mirando aquella deformidad que Granger llamaba Crookshanks. _Crookshanks_. Hasta el nombre era feo.

Con un movimiento elegante, el gato patizambo saltó de los brazos de Hermione para restregarse contra las piernas de Draco, ronroneando.

-Ni siquiera tienes domesticada a esta bola de pelo – se quejó Draco, mientras sacudía las piernas intentando esquivarle. No quería que le llenase de pelos.

-¡Crookshanks, ven aquí! – llamó Hermione, enrojeciendo levemente e incapaz de ir a por su gato, que estaba demasiado cerca del rubio-. Se te puede pegar cualquier cosa.

-Y todas serían buenas, Granger – respondió ofendido Draco-. Es lo que necesitaría este gato, pasar unos días conmigo para refinarse. Aunque no es su culpa, pobrecito – dijo, agachándose por fin para acariciar al gato, que movió la cola con gusto-, todo el día contigo y rodeado de Weasleys…

Hermione soltó un gruñido de disgusto, alzando los brazos hacia él.

-¿Me devuelves mi gato?

Draco se irguió cogiendo al gato y dejándolo en manos de su dueña, con cuidado de no tocarla.

-En el fondo le entiendo por no querer irse contigo – repuso Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia su sala común. A medio camino no pudo evitar olerse las manos, que lejos de oler a gato, olían más a Granger. Arrugó la nariz, más por reflejo que por repugnancia porque, para su desgracia, Granger olía bien.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba, tratando de enmascarar el olor. Todavía podía recordar a su padre diciéndole que cualquier sangre pura sería capaz de distinguir a un sangresucia por el olor. Que olían como las ratas. Pero Draco dudaba que pudiera encontrar alguna rata que oliera así.

Hermione, por su parte, recorrió el pequeño trecho hasta su sala común. Una vez dentro, alzó a Crookshanks delante de su cara y lo observó con curiosidad.

-Tú antes distinguías a las buenas personas de las malas – le dijo-. ¿Acaso has perdido habilidades?

Por toda respuesta, Crookshanks la obsequió con un lametón en la nariz.

* * *

 _¡Diciembre por fin! ¿No notáis ya el olor a Navidad? Mi casa se convertirá próximamente en un campo de minas entre tanto adorno navideño..._

 _Os quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos los que me leéis, los favs, los follows... y por supuesto los reviews! (Blank nick, LadyChocolateLover, Persefonne, Pylor43, TinaWeasley y Srylet) No sabéis lo mucho que me animáis a seguir escribiendo, en serio._

 _¿Qué os parece el tira y afloja de Draco y Hermione? Están condenados a tener que tratarse forzosamente... ¿Podéis imaginaros cómo puede salir la obra el día del estreno? jajaja Aunque para eso todavía queda un poco!_

 _Con esto me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, que subiré tan pronto como lo tenga. Ya sabéis, el número de **reviews** es inversamente proporcional al tiempo que tarde en subir capítulo nuevo...¡cada uno son como impulsos que me hacen escribir más y más rápido! Además podéis escribir lo que se os ocurra, cosas buenas, malas o cómo planeáis pasar la Navidad este año :)_

 _Un beso enorme a todos y todas, espero leeros muy pronto!_

 ** _"El ignorante afirma, el sabio duda y reflexiona" Aristóteles_**


End file.
